Riot Girl
by k-laa
Summary: COMPLETE! I looked down at the brochure she had thrown on my bed, ‘Lake Princeton Camp For Disorderly Teens.' Oh you gotta be kidding me. AU, brooke centric.
1. Chapter 1

**Riot Girl**

"One more strike, that's all Im giving you!" My Mom hollered in my face.

"What? Why, I did nothing wrong!" I screamed back equally as loud.

"Brooke, Im sorry, but I consider calling your math teacher a whore, and throwing a blackboard duster at her head, something wrong!"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "The bitch asked for it."

"I mean it this time Brooke, Im sick of being called at work to come and pick you up because once again, you've been suspended! It is embarrassing!"

"Oh yeah, coz its all about you."

"No Brooke, usually, its all about you!"

I scoffed loudly, "Whatever! The only time you acknowledge my existence is when Im in trouble!"

"Is that what this all is, a call for help?" She asked, seriously.

I laughed out loud, "Puh-lease! I am not that fricken pathetic!"

"Watch the language, young lady."

"Fricken isn't a swear word!"

"Don't argue with me Brooke!"

"Well quit being such a bitch," I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Get to your room, now!" She screamed, her face turning an unnatural shade of red.

"Good, at least I don't have to talk to you up there!" I said storming up the stairs and slamming my door shut.

Seriously, my Mom is just so unreasonable sometimes. I mean she acts like every little thing that goes wrong is my fault, I mean, its not like I get in trouble on purpose. Well, okay I admit sometimes I do, just coz, you know, school can get boring. But not everything is purposeful, I mean, I swear Mrs. Taylor, like totally has it in for me. She's like jealous or something. She always picks on me, and its coz of her stupid self, that Im in trouble, once again, which incase you haven't already figured out, isn't a rare occurrence for me.

So heres what happened right, Im in Math, minding my business, you know, having a little private convo with some guy on the football team about last weekends party, and she's all,

'Brooke, is there a problem?'

And I was like, 'Uh, apart from you interrupting me…no,'

'Get out,'

'No,'

'Get out, now!' She screamed at me

I stood up and started walking towards the door, coz seriously she looked like her head was gonna blow up if she yelled any louder. 'Chill out, Im going' I said.

'You do NOT get to tell me what to do you, spoiled, immature little girl!' She screamed. Totally uncalled for, right?

Anyways the next thing I know, Id called her a whore, picked up the blackboard duster and hurled it at her head. Bulls eye, right between the eyes. I get sent to the principal, my mom got called and I got suspended for three days, the usual. I don't know why, but getting into trouble really doesn't faze me. I mean I get told all the time that's its like, bad for my college transcript or whatever, but I just….I don't know, whatever.

So now Im gonna be stuck at home until Thursday, when I have to go back to school and have a lovely little meeting with Mrs. Taylor so I can apologize. I can't wait.

* * *

So its been three days since the 'situation,' as Im forced to refer to it as, seeing as my mom doesn't let me talk about when I get in trouble, she thinks I do it on purpose so I can have bragging rights. Pathetic, I know.

I just got out of that stupid meeting with that stupid teacher, who totally denied what she said to me by the way. Anyways I was standing by my locker when my best friend, Riana walked up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey girl, we missed you these past few days, how was ya break?" She said, tucking a piece of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Uh you know how it goes, totally boring," I replied, frowning.

"Well tonight, we're all gonna go down to the fair that's in town, you know, get drunk, have fun, whatever. You up for it?"

"Hell yes! I haven't been out in three days," I whined.

"Kay, well meet at mine yeah, Chris is gonna drive us,"

"Chris?"

"My boyfriend," Riana smiled dreamily.

"What happened to Ben?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh God, he is old news, Chook, " She said, I smiled at her use of my dreaded nickname. "Anyway, have to get to class, my place, 8ish, be there Brooke." And in a flourish she was gone.

Old news? I laughed to myself. Old news for Riana is like….last week. I mean, I love her coz she's my friend and all, but in all honesty, she's kind of a hoe.

* * *

I stumbled through a crowd of random people, trying to find where everyone in my group had gone too. I cant even remember how I lost them, I mean one minute their all around me, next, their gone. We'd been at this carnival for what, ten minutes, and I was already drunk, and alone. Go figure. I dropped my water bottle I had so cleverly filled with vodka and OJ and bent down to pick it up, standing back up I finally saw Riana and the rest of our 'crew', how ghetto right? But they're all pretty cool. I walked over to her, trying not to draw attention to my current state of uh, intoxication.

Finally reaching the group, I noticed there was a whole lot of random teenagers surrounding Riana. Oh surprise, she was in the middle of a screaming match with some random skank.

I pushed through the onlookers and took stand beside my friend, looking the other girl dead in the eye. She looked me up and down before scoffing.

"Look bitch, do you have a problem with my friend?" I asked her.

Her face twisted into an even uglier scowl, "Yeah, and now I have one with you too, slut."

Oh hell no, if its one thing Brooke Davis isn't, it's a slut. This bitch is gone!

"Honey, if I where you, Id back the hell up," I tried to tell her, calmly.

"What are ya gonna do, hoe?" Okay, that's it, she called me a slut, and a hoe, and the bitch disserved what was coming to her.

"BITCH!" I screamed as I smacked her across the face, she gasp in surprise and before she had a chance to react Id tackled her to the ground and started laying into her, I cant really remember what happed during the fight, I never usually can, and Ive been in a fair few fights. Apparently the adrenaline makes you sort of, blackout or whatever. Its not that Im a violent person, I just believe in sticking up for myself.

Next thing I know somebody has a hold of my waist and is pulling me up off the poor girl, not realizing it was a dreaded authority figure, I lunged back at the girl, who in return punches me smack bang in the cheek, it didn't really hurt though. I manage to grab a handful of her hair and Im about to give her the old left right goodnight when Im tackled to the floor by two security officers. They got here fast. By now a bit of a crowd has formed around us, oh great, publicity.

"Uh Ew! Get off me you perve!" I yelled trying to struggle free of the beefy guy who had me not so gently pinned to the grass. Another female officer comes along and roughly pulls me off the ground. And the next thing I know Im being shoved into the back of a cop car, and being driven to the address I was forced to give them: My home, that would now be known as hell.

* * *

I sat in my room as my Mom discussed what had happened with the two police officers that escorted me home. She didn't say a single word to me when she opened the door, she just pointed upstairs, and that was when I knew I was in big trouble. Or maybe she just didn't want to embarrass herself by screaming at me whilst we had company. Either one.

I was absorbed in my thoughts when she slammed by bedroom door open with out even knocking. Um, invasion of privacy much, Gosh.

"Pack your bags Brooke." She simply said.

"What? Why?" Where was I going?

"I gave you a chance, and you screwed that up royally."

"But Mom…."

"Don't but Mom me," She said, as she began throwing clothes out of my closet onto my bed, "I said pack your bags, your going to live with your Dad."

"Um, who?" My parents had broken up before I was born, and I'd met him once in my sixteen years. A Dad is supposed to be a man you look up to an aspire to be like as a child. A role model. As far and I was concerned, I didn't have a Dad.

"Your Dad, Brooke." She rolled her eyes obviously.

"Sorry, correct me if Im wrong, but I don't have one…"

"Everybody had a father Brooke, stop being such a stubborn child!" She yelled.

"I am NOT living with that _thing_ you call my father!" I yelled right back.

"You have no say in the matter."

"Yes I do! You can not force me to do something I don't want to. God, I would rather go….anywhere than live with that…that….Ew, I don't even know what to call him."

"Well..." My Mom started.

"Well what?" I urged.

"So you would rather go anywhere else, correct?"

"Um, hell yes!" I watched my Mom walk out of my room, only to return ten seconds later, with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Pack your bags, you leave in the morning, Ill wake you," She said, slamming my door closed.

I looked down at the brochure she had thrown on my bed, 'Lake Princeton Camp For Disorderly Teens.'

_Oh you gotta be kidding me._

**Should I continue? Reviews would be awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riot Girl**

**Thanks you guys soo much for the reviews!!**

_This Sucks. This Sucks. This Sucks._

"But Mommy, I really don't wanna goooooo!" I whined to my mother as we drove the horrible three hours to my dreaded fate.

"Did you just call me Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes, God, Im desperate here, please don't make me do it!"

"You brought this on yourself Brooke,"

"I know, but I pinky swear Ill never be bad ever again!" I was still whining, using what I knew was an extremely aggravating and high pitched voice.

My Mom scoffed, "Ahaa, good one Brooke. But listen, this is for your own good, I don't want to see the day were you get yourself in so deep that I cant talk you out of it," She said seriously.

"But a camp for 'Disorderly Teens'? " I asked, using air quotes.

"Oh cheer up, its not like their meant to be in Juvi. Okay, well some of them are, but that's not the point!"

"Oh great, Im stuck with a bunch of criminals for three months," I whined.

"Brooke, the decision is final, your not getting out of this. And I bet you'll come home a better person."

"Whatever," I sighed, finally giving up. No way was I gonna change for some lame-ass camp councilor.

I leaned my head against the window and spent the rest of the trip sulking.

* * *

After arriving, my Mom had to check me in, and then say goodbye, before I was shown to a large group of kids sitting around a flag pole.

I assessed my surroundings. It didn't look so bad. It was in the middle of nowhere, there were a bunch of cabins, a mess hall and an ampi-theatre, on a level raised above what looked to be a ropes course, and a brown-watered really discusting looking lake that we were no doubt going to be forced to swim in. Just great. I could tell this was gonna be hell already. Stuck in the middle of the bush with a bunch of criminals in the making. Ill be lucky if I don't get murdered tonight.

I walked over to the bench the other people where sitting and dropped my stuff in the pile with everyone else's.

Nobody was talking, and the silence was weird. I hoped it wouldn't always be this quiet. I know that I don't wanna be here, but I never even thought about the friend making thing, I kind of overlooked it. I hoped I would at least make one friend, and maybe they would make this hell hole bearable.

I Sat down, near to nobody, and looked at my fellow campers. A few of the faces I saw surprised me. I mean I know I myself, don't look like your stereotypical bad girl, but for some reason I still would of picked some of these people as a member of the popular clique. They didnt exactly scream _rebel. _

There was including me, only four girls so far, and I counted about twelve guys. None of the girls looked like your typical disorderly teen.

There was a curly haired girl, with platinum blond hair, looking around much like I was, we caught each others eye line for a second, and she gave me a small smile, before continuing to look at the others.

Then there was a red-headed girl, who to me looked like she should be at like, modeling camp, not here. She was looking at the camp grounds with a look of disgust upon her face, and she was rolling her eyes every five seconds.

Finally there was another blonde girl, with long, wavy hair, who was resting her chin on her arm, and looking bored out of her mind.

I looked at the guys and noticed that they certainly looked more the part of the rebellious teenager. Some of them where wearing flannel shirts, and others had long ratty hair, with facial piercings.

But totally earning my surprise was the number of hot, hot boys that I was going to be spending twelve weeks with. There was a raven haired guy sitting next to a gorgeous blonde, both whom had piercing blue eyes. Strangely, they were talking, unlike everybody else here. Seriously, this camp might turn out to be ok, especially with boys like that.

Just then, one of the councilors, that I had seen while being signed in walked down to the group, with another blonde girl following, she placed her bag onto of the others, and took a seat next to me, smiling brightly, I smiled back slightly, then turned my head the other way, okay, did this girl not get where we were here to be punished?

"Okay everyone," The councilor spoke up, clapping his hands loudly. "Welcome to Lake Princeton!" This guy was way too enthusiastic.

"Oh I see a lot of frowns out there!" He was met by silence, and seventeen death stares, including my own.

"Oh Kay then… Well Uh, Im Mr. Linder, But Ill let you guys called me Jonno!" He smiled. "And your all here, coz maybe you have a few problems, with whatever, so we're here to help you guys work through those, and become and even better you, our program is very character building!"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, the poor guy was fighting a battle that he was clearly gonna lose.

"Okay, so um, dorm assignments, well since we only have five girls, ya'll are in the same dorm, cabin number one over here," He pointed to our dorm, "And boys, ya'll are in cabin 2, 3 and 4, assigned the following way…." Jonno listed of a bunch of names that I paid to attention whatsoever to.

"Okay, in each dorm ya'll have three sets of bunk beds, and your own bathroom to share. You'll be awake by 7.30am, and do numerous activities throughout the days, dinner is at 6.30 sharp, and then lights out at 10. Anybody caught out after lights out will be punished, mark my words." He scalded.

"Now I expect no conflict between anybody here, got that?" He was met with a reply of whatever's and yeh's, before finally letting us go to our dorms. I stood up and grabbed my pillow, suitcase and two other bags, before making my way to my home, for the next three months.

* * *

I walked into the dorm, to notice the other girls just staring, obviously deciding where to sleep. I honestly, couldn't care less, so I threw my pillow and bags, on the top bunk of the first bed I saw, and climbed up. There were five of us, and three sets of beds, which meant somebody got one to themselves.

The red-haired, and I guessed sarcastic snobby girl, jumped on the bunk furthest away from mine,

"Im not sharing, this bed is mine, and mine only. You bitches got a problem with that?" She asked in an icy tone. All four of us shook our heads no.

"Good, Im Rachel by the way," She smiled at us, before she began unpacking her suitcase.

"Brooke," I replied.

"Im Haley," said one of the three blondes, claiming the bottom bunk of my bed.

"Peyton," Said the curly haired girl.

"Im Bevin," Said the overly happy girl, who nearly fell off the bed trying to climb to the top bunk.

Great, Im stuck here with a super-happy bimbo, a total bitch, and two other chicks I know absolutely nothing about so far. They probably got sent here for like, throwing a party while their parents were away or something. God, I hate this place already. Character building my ass.

_This place was gonna be hell. _

**Reviews pleaseee. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if some of the reasons the girls are there seem unrealistic, but whatever.**

**Riot Girl**

It was 4.30, and we hadn't been given anything to do for our first day here, it was supposedly a 'get to know each other day.' Which if you ask me, is just asking for trouble, I mean, giving seventeen 'rebel' teenagers nothing to do except talk to each other, is bound to end in a bad way. I already wanted to strangle big-red, whom myself and the blonde tripod were being forced to live in with.

I was sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod, much like my other three allies, whom I had also yet to talk to, apart from the name announcing earlier, when all of a sudden out of nowhere, big-red jumps on my bed and grins at me.

"Hi," She smiles.

"Oh, so Im good enough for you to talk to now?" I rolled my eyes, sitting up.

"Look, Im sorry about being a bitch before, that's why Im here, to try and be nicer in general, I guess."

"Whatever," I said, still being stubborn.

"Look, I figured we may as well get to know each other, since were gonna be stuck with just us for like…ever."

"Not a bad idea," Agreed Peyton, climbing to sit next to Bevin on the bunk opposite the one Rachel and I occupied.

"Well who wants to go first?" Asked the other blonde, coming to sit by big-red.

"Me." Said Rachel, as if it shouldn't be any other way. "Okay, well my names Rachel,"

"Hiii Rachel," We all replied, as if we were at like, an AA meeting or something.

"Im seventeen….umm, Im here from Florida, and yeah. I dunno what else to say," She giggled. God that was gonna get annoying.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, I um, kinda, maybe got expelled coz I broke my principals nose," She smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nice," I laughed.

"What'd he do?" Asked Peyton, referring to the principal.

"Oh God, he was such a perve. I got sent to his office for something, I don't even remember what, calling someone a bitch or whatever, and he was done yelling at me right, and Im about to walk out his office when he's like, 'Oh and Rachel…' and gets real close to my ear and says 'stay sexy,' and then slapped me on the ass!"

"Um Ew!" Shouted Bevin

"Tell me about it, so me being me, on instinct, I turned around a right-hooked him right in the nose, bang." She said, enthusiastically.

"Sounds kinda fun," I laughed.

"Well Im not exactly ashamed of it," She replied. "So Curly-Sue," She said, referring to Peyton,

"Its Peyton."

"So Curly-Peyton," She said smiling, "Tell us about yourself."

"Err, Okay. Im sixteen, and I guess Im here because, well, I like alcohol too much."

"Right there with ya honey," I told her, earning a laugh.

"Yeah, my Dad didn't want to be another typical parent who's child got sent to rehab, so here I am instead. Im not like, and alcoholic though. I just, appreciate a good party," She explained.

"I stole a car!" Bevin piped up. We all opened our mouths in shock.

"What?" Rachel laughed.

"I stole a car!" She repeated, with just as much enthusiasm.

"No, yeah, we heard the first time. Why?"

"Oh ok well, we were at this party one weekend, and our lift had already left, and the party was out of town, like _ages _from my house, and all my friends were staying at mine, and they were like, 'Omigod Bevin, we are so not walking!' So I was like fine we'll drive, and the people who were having the party, well their parents Beemer just happened to be parked down the street, and they convinced me to steal it, so the guys broke in and jumped started it, and I drove."

"So, what happened, how did you get caught?"

"Oh right, yeah, I kinda don't have my license and we crashed," She finished.

"Good one dumb-ass," said big-red.

"Thanks," Replied Bevin, obviously taking it as a compliment.

"So you, to my left….Kaily was it?" Rachel said.

"Uh no, it…its Haley."

"Right, Haley, that's what I said. What'd you do?"

"Um, I don't wanna say…"

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Coz I just don't," She replied

"Come on, where gonna find out eventually. It cant be much worse than what we've had so far," She said smiling.

"Fine, I…well they…they reckon Im a kleptomaniac, but Im not! I swear!" She said, making sure we understood she wasn't.

"Well then why do 'they' think you are?" Asked Peyton, using air quotes.

"Because well I…..I mean its not like Im poor or anything, I just can't have enough…"

"Enough what?" Asked Rachel

"Clothes."

"You stole clothes?"

"$7000 worth, in total." She said sheepishly. Holy crap, that's like….my whole wardrobe!

"Damn girl! How did you pull that off?"

"I dunno, its like not like I even meant to do it. It started coz well, I went shopping with the new chick at my school, you know to make her feel welcome or whatever, and she stole while we were shopping. And she dared me to try it, and I did, and before I new it I couldn't go shopping with_out _stealing."

"No offence, but I kinda don't feel comfortable sharing a bunk with somebody who can't stop stealing. Uh, swapzy anyone?" I asked, receiving three head shakes no.

"No, no its not like that," Haley assured me. "Ive never stolen from anywhere except shops, and its weird actually, half the stuff I've gotten Ive never worn….Huh."

"Okay, your boring now," Said Rachel, to whom Haley gave an evil glare.

"You, dimples." She said, clearly referring to me.

"You, big-red." I replied.

"Funny," She said, dead-toned. "What about you, why are you here, in hell, with the rest of us, alcoholic, car stealing, kleptomaniac, principal hitters?"

"I dunno." I replied nonchalantly.

"Of course you know, spill." Said Bevin, still smiling. Actually, she was kinda starting to creep me out…

"I dunno, I got suspended too many times I guess."

"What for?" Asked Haley

"Fighting mostly, disrespecting teachers and whatever. Its not like they show us respect anyway." I said.

"So you're a fighter? You any good?" Asked Rachel, raising an eyebrow.

"Well lets just say I've never been beaten." I simply said.

"Yeah, fat girls are harder to knock out."

"Uh, excuse me? Fat girls?" Oh no, she did not just say that. Im not even fat!

Damn, she was so asking for it. But for some reason I think that she actually _was _asking for it.

"Rachel, she is not even fat!" Peyton defended me, I think I was gonna like this girl.

"If you say so, still I bet you couldn't beat me…Brooke is it?" She asked looking me up and down.

"Yes, it is. And, yes, I could." I replied, swiftly kicking her with my heel, making her fall off the bed.

"Nice!" Said Peyton, laughing.

"Ow! What the hell?" Rachel said, standing up and brushing her pants off.

"Oops," I said smiling, whilst hitting Haley's hand in a high-five.

"You better watch your back, _Brooke._" She said to me, her voice full of venom, as she storked off outside, slamming the cabin door behind her.

I rolled my eyes, as I laughed along with my new friends.

_Big-Red didn't scare me._

**Sorry its a bit short, the next chap s way longer and already written, so r****eviewwwwwwww!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing. I really like this chap, so let me know if you guys do!**

**Riot Girl**

"Rise and shine ladies! Come on, up up up!"

God, what was that irritating sound?

I opened my eyes slightly, to see the blurred image of our devil-in-disguise camp councilor, Jonno.

I sighed, super loud and rolled back over, burying my head in the pillow.

"Now I don't see anybody rising, come on ladies, movie it!" He said, in a slightly raised voice.

"Mommy?" Came a voice from below me. I immediately cracked up laughing, along with Peyton, who was also trying to savor the last few moments of sleep.

Haley immediately woke up from said laughter, "I mean, uh, morning…" She tried to cover it up. Aw the poor klepto misses her mom. I laughed to myself.

Rolling my eyes, I sat up in a huff, finally realizing I wasn't gonna get back to sleep.

"Atta girl Brooke," Smiled Jonno as I jumped off my bed. I grabbed my toiletries and towel in one hand before making my way to the bathroom.

Jonno stuck his hand out asking for a high-five as I walked past. I made a fist and collided it with his hand before continuing on my way, not even missing a beat.

"Not what I was asking for but Ill take it. Alright, Ill be back in twenty minutes to take ya'll to breakfast and then our first activity of this camp!"

I slammed the bathroom door closed, drowning out the sound of his unbelievably irritating voice, finally having some time to myself.

* * *

I was sat at the breakfast table with the other girls, minus big-read. She was over talking to the hot, hot boys I saw yesterday, because she's a hoe. The weren't even interested though, I could totally tell. Well, I mean, I _hope _they weren't interested, because blondie was all mine. I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling 'bout?" Questioned Haley from across the table.

"Have you noticed how many hot boys are here?" I totally ignored her question.

"Oh believe me, I have," She replied, staring dreamily at some guy.

"Who you got your eye on?" Asked Bevin

"Blondie over there, " I said, nodding my head in his direction. All three of their heads snapped his way. Not suss at all, girls.

"Omigod!" Yelled Haley, causing a few people to look at us.

"What?"

Before I knew it, Haley had ran over to the guys table, and was embracing, get this, _my man! _

Okay, I know your thinking, um, a little pathetic Brooke, your already calling him your man and you guys aren't even seeing each other, let alone hooking up, and you've never talked to the guy for that matter. And it's true, I know. But see, its like this…… I _really, really _want him!

Total lust at first sight, or some crap. Whatever.

Anyways, I planned on getting to know him _a lot _better.

"Haley James! What the hell are you doing here?" Hottie McHot asked her.

"Could ask you the same thing Lucas," She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, long story…."

"Yeah, same here…."

I tuned out from the rest of the boring conversation, totally lost in my thoughts of this, 'Lucas.'

I looked over at Haley, trying to catch her eye. No such luck.

It was times like these I really wished I have telepathic mind powers. At least that's what I think its called. Well, whatever, I just wish I could send message to Haley through my mind.

I wanted her to come back over here so I could get all the dirt on the guy.

"Brooke…yoo-hoo, Brooke!" I was broken from my thoughts by Peyton's voice.

"Oh sorry, totally out of it. What were you saying?" I smiled.

"Where are ya from?" She asked.

"Oh, just a couple hours drive from here, SoCal as we call it….you?"

"SoCal?"

"Southern California."

"Oh ok. Um, New York, but as soon as this thing," She said referring to the camp, "is over, Im moving. You know, apparently I need a change of scenery, too many bad influences in old NYC," She rolled her eyes, and took a drink of her orange juice.

I could totally tell she wished there was vodka in that thing.

I then noticed Haley was sitting back down with us.

"Who's he?" I asked, trying to sound cool, and not too interested. Even though I'd just told everyone I thought he was hot.

Man, I really should think ahead sometimes.

"Lucas," She smiled at me knowingly, "We were best friends since we were little and then at the end of middle school his family moved away to Texas. But he just told me he's moving back."

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"North Carolina, a little town called Tree Hill."

"Cute," I smiled.

"Yeah its nice. Oh, so I was told to tell you guys, and keep it on the DL, but tonight after lights out some of the 'cool guys,' are sneaking out, and want us to come with…"

"Who exactly are the 'cool guys'?" I mimicked.

"All I know is that its Lucas and Nathan and the guys they've so far dubbed cool," She rolled her eyes.

"Nathan?"

"Lucas' step-brother, the hottie with the dark hair," She said, trying to hide a smile.

"Ohh, Haley's got a cruuush!" Peyton teased.

"So What? He's fine!" She defended.

* * *

We were down by the lake, if you could call it that, in fact, I think I'd rather refer to it as the skanky pool of cest. Yeah, that's got a ring to it.

So, we were down by the skanky pool of cest, listening to Jonno go over the rules of water-safety. Because that's right, we were going canoeing. In that disgusting water-body.

God, I could feel the germs in the air.

"So, every one put one of these things on, and we can get the partners sorted," He said, pointing to the pile of the florescent life jackets on the ground.

I reluctantly picked one on and clipped it up over my two piece. I wonder if anyone's ever died in this thing?

Um, idiot, the whole point is they _stop_ you from drowning.

I laughed at myself, gaining a few strange looks.

"Is there a problem with the personal floatation devices Rachel?" Asked Jonno.

I turned around and noticed that she, unlike the other sixteen of us hadn't put a life jacket on, and instead was standing with her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"Yes actually, there is." She said snottily.

"And that is…"

"The color, its horrific, and not to mention, it clashes with my bikini."

"Which clashes with that ugly color of your hair," I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'which clashes with that ugly color of your hair'," I said every word loud and pronounced them clearly.

She walked over to me and swiftly shoved me hard in the shoulders.

"Do you have a problem, bitch?" She asked in my face.

"Yeah, I don't appreciate being pushed around, bitch!" I copied her actions and shoved her hard.

Before I knew it we were shoving and slapping each other hard, in total cat fight tradition.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Jonno yelled, running over to us.

"No, no, no! This is not why we're here!" He said, after he managed to pry Rachel's skanky hands open to unclasp my hair.

"She started it!" I said, evilly glaring at her.

"I don't care who started what! Rachel put your life jacket on and everyone grab your partner and start the course." Jonno yelled. Yes that's correct, he actually raised his voice. Pat on the back for him.

"You ok?" Asked Peyton, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, Im fine. She needs to watch her back though." I said.

"Tell me about it." She replied, as we stepped in line waiting to find out who we were being teamed with.

"Alright we've got, Nathan and Haley….Rachel and Scott….Brooke and Lucas,"

I stopped listening after hearing what he said.

God, our names even _sounded _good together.

Me and my man, canoeing together. Oh yeah!

"Your Brooke, yeah?" He tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around, smiling, "Yeah, and your Lucas right?" He nodded. God he was gorgeous.

"Shall we?" He said, motioning toward the plastic canoe.

"We shall."

* * *

We'd been paddling around in this stupid, plastic, mis-shapen boat for I swear, forever.

Okay, maybe it had only been ten minutes. But whatever.

Not to mention I was like, 98 percent sure, we were lost.

Lucas and I hadn't said anything to one another, he sat up front, and I sat up back, pretending to paddle, unbeknownst to him.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, finally. "You know Haley?"

"Yeah, she was my best friend until I moved away, I guess she still is my best friend," He said, glancing back at me, smiling.

"Aw how sweet," I mocked.

"Haha," He replied.

"So, you guys ever been, more than friends?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Okay, sorry, Haley's gorgeous and all, but Ew, she's Haley." He said, clearly grossed out.

"Sorry," I laughed, hoping my next question wouldn't create and awkward silence, "So your single then?"

"Yup," He replied, happily, "You?"

"Me too," I smiled.

Omigod, he was single, he was single, he was single! Yes! Today was totally my day, minus that girly bitch fight with big-red.

"Cool," He said, "So uh, not to state the obvious, but we're pretty much lost."

"Yeah, I noticed," I said, ducking to avoid the spider web we just passed.

"What do ya think we should do?" I asked, kind of scared, this place was creepy….and I swear little air bubbles kept popping on the surface of the skanky pool of cest.

"Ditch the canoe and walk back," He said pointing to the river bank, " It'll be easier to find our way back walking than canoeing."

"Sounds good. Im totally over this anyways," I said, actually helping him paddle.

"Well gee, this sure is a lot easier when two people paddle," He said pointedly.

"Hey! I was helping, I just….have weak arms…" I finished lamely.

"Right," He laughed, helping me out of the canoe once we pulled up.

"Thanks." I said taking his hand, "So we just leave it here?"

"Yup."

"Um, wont they kind of, you know, notice a missing canoe?" I raised my eyebrow.

"We'll get back before everyone anyway, and we'll just go straight to our dorms, nobody will notice. Promise." He explained, still holding my hand might I add.

"Ok," I said, looking down at our clasped hands and giggling.

He instantly pulled away when he saw where I was glancing, "Sorry," He said sheepishly.

"Its cool. So, lead the way Lucas." I said.

"If you insist," He started walking.

* * *

We'd only been walking for five minutes, when I started to get freaked out.

I mean, wouldn't you, we were seriously like, in the middle of the bush, we only knew we were semi going the right way because we were following the river that ran off the 'lake.'

I hated nature, not to mention creepy crawlies and all wild animals in general.

"Did you here that?" I whispered, following Lucas.

"What?" He asked, loudly.

"Shh!" I insisted.

"What?" He whispered, and stopped walking.

"Footsteps."

"Brooke, were fine." He insisted.

"There it goes again!" I shrieked.

"What?"

"It crunched, like a footstep!" I was totally, whisper-yelling.

Lucas rolled his eyes, before extending his hand to me.

"Come on," He said, "Ill protect you from any wild deer, I promise."

"Haha!" I said, lacing my fingers through his. Well, he _did _insist.

Yay! I was holding blondie's hand, _and _I didn't even have to initiate it!

"So," I spoke looking up at him. "I know this is like a bad, totally taboo question at this place, but why are you here?"

"Its kind of embarrassing." He said, looking at me.

"Ill tell you mine if you tell me yoooours!" I sang, making him laugh.

"Okay, well my step brother, Nathan….you know who he is?"

"Nathan? Yeah, Haley totally has the hots for him," I laughed.

"Oh God, Ill just pretend I never heard that," He laughed.

"Sorry!"

"Anyways, So Nathan and I, well to put it simply we stole our school bus."

I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, that's just…different is all," I smiled, "So how did this school bus stealing come about?"

"Well our basketball team had just won our first game of the season, and my brother and I are the captains, and everyone's all amped up and happy and most of them were drunk, and they some how convinced us it would be fun to steal the bus. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was fun, but it totally wasn't worth getting suspended from school, and the team, and getting sent to this place."

"Yeah no shit, this isn't the greatest, but I must say, things are starting to look up." I admitted, looking up at him, smiling.

"Agreed," He smiled.

Oh God, that smile. My heart just did a flip.

This was crazy. I never fall fast.

"So…." He said.

"So what?"

"You said you'd tell me your story?" He questioned.

"Oh right. Well, I guess you could tell by me getting in a fight with Rachel, that I cant stand girls like her. Therefore, I get into a lot of fights, and suspended a lot. And I dunno, I guess I just get in trouble a lot in general, arguing with teachers and stuff. I don't like to think Im a bad person though, but I can see how I could come across that way."

"I don't think you're a bad person," Lucas smiled down at me.

I bit my lip, laughing a little, "Thanks Lucas."

I looked up and saw our cabins, less than a hundred yards away, "Look," pointed.

"I knew we'd make it!"

"So nobody finds out our little canoeing secret right?" I asked.

"Correct."

"Okay, so, Im gonna go have a shower, I feel, uh, totally diseased after being close to that water," I said, finally letting go of his hand. Which he hadn't seemed to mind I was holding by the way.

"Hey Brooke!" He called, as I was walking towards my dorm.

"Yeah?"

"Tonight, me and some of the guys are sneaking out after lights out…."

"So I've heard," I smirked.

"And…?" He asked.

"And…Ill be joining you!" I laughed.

"Awesome. So, we'll all meet down at the fire pit?"

"Sounds good," I smiled .

"Don't forget!" He yelled, making his way to his own dorm.

"As if I would!" I called back.

God, Lucas was ever cuter now that I'd gotten to know him. Not to mention, nice, and kind, and chivalrous….and did I say cute!

_Tonight was going to be THE best.night.ever! _

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I think Brucas fans could possibly enjoy this chapter, hehehe. **

**Riot Girl**

_Tap Tap Tap._

I rolled over, and dug my head deeper into my pillow, to drown out the annoying sound, coming from below me.

_Tap Tap Tap. _

There it was again.

Waking me from my precious, but totally unnecessary beauty sleep. Well technically I wasn't fully asleep, kind of in limbo between awake and asleep. You know, where you still dream and stuff, and then you like, fall over in your dream, and you totally jump up in your bed, fully waking up. And your totally glad nobody saw your random spasm.

Anyway, something, or somebody, was disturbing me, and totally heading for an ass whooping.

I climbed down the ladder at the end of my bed, waking Haley up in the process.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you tapping?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep." I instructed her. I'd only known everybody a little while, but I could guess that Haley really wasn't like the rest of us, she had a certain, I guess, innocence.

I shook my head, _She's a klepto Brooke, I wouldn't consider that innocent. _

_Tap Tap Tap _

There goes that effin' noise again!

"What the Fu - Lucas!?"

The certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed hottie was poised outside our window, a smile adorning his face.

"What the heck are you doing?" I whispered, opening the window.

"I thought you said you wouldn't forget?" He said, frowning.

"I didn't,"

"Well? What are you doing still inside then?" He asked, motioning me to climb out.

I shook my head, "We," I motioned to my now awake and probably pissed off dorm mates,

"Are waiting for it to be more than ten minutes past lights out, jackass," Haley cut in from me.

"Hey, don't make me come in there Hales!"

"Go on, do it, see what happens!" She quipped back, diving back under her doona.

"Come on," Lucas said to me, once again.

"We'll be there in five, promise." I smiled.

"You better be," He demanded jokingly, before slinking back off into the night.

I rolled my eyes, before going to grab a hoodie to put on over my trackies and singlet.

"Up!" I said, swiping Haley's blanket off her, once again, sleeping figure.

"Mmm," She said, groaning something else, inaudibly.

We did even bother telling big-red, skank face Rachel we were going out. Nobody really cared about her, mean as it sounds. But whatever, she was like…the she-devil.

I know what your thinking, that's rich, coming from Brooke Davis. But even I, am not _that, _big a bitch.

Besides, if we told her we were sneaking out, she would wanna come, and nobody wants to hang around the Queen Bitch herself, so she'd have a cry, and go tell Jonno, and we'd all be screwed.

So, no Rachel.

I was the first to climb out the window. We'd all, oh so cleverly stuffed a few cushions under our doonas, incase of the rare chance of a dorm check.

The lights were off, so it wasn't exactly the _easiest _thing to get out the small, probably rotten framed, window. But we all manage okay, except, for the brilliant Miss Bevin, that is.

"Shh!" We all whisper-yelled in unison, as she landed on her back with a thud, because she decided it would be fun to climb through head first, not feet first, like, oh I dunno, a normal person.

We pulled her up, before jumping off the balcony, avoiding the creaky stairs, and bolting towards the fire pit, at the scary end of the camp, shoeless, for maximum stealthness.

* * *

Arriving at the fire pit, we noticed the 'cool' guys who invited us, along with a certain red-head, sitting around on old logs, and tree stumps,

Wait, red-hair…Rachel? What the hell, why was she here?

I really, really dislike her.

"Hey," I smiled, walking up to Lucas,

"Hey yourself," He returned the smile, and pulled me into a big bear-hug. I smiled against his hoodie-clad chest.

Naw, what a cutie.

"So, what are we gonna do then?" I asked the group, one eyebrow raised.

"I dunno," Nathan said, might I add as he was pulling out of a hug with Haley.

"How about we….go for a walk?" Lucas suggested.

"Ohh, fun."

"Rachel, shut up, nobody even invited you!" I snapped.

"Bite me, slut."

I really wanted to kick her ass. But Lucas, grabbed hold off me, holding me back.

"Come on ladies, nobody wants to see round two." Lucas told us.

A couple of the guys groaned in protest, disagreeing with him. Sexist pigs.

"Come on, lets walk." Said Nathan, leading the group of us.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"I dunno, lets just walk."

* * *

We walked for like, ten minutes through to bush, which to me, was uber creepy.

We were in the middle of the bush, in the middle of the night, in an area none of us had any knowledge about. It just screamed, 90's horror movie to me.

"What's that?" Haley asked Nathan, pointing.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, " We found the road outta here." He said, referring to the country road, separated from us by a fence.

This place was rather secluded, and completely surrounded by woods, to avoid people breaking and stuff, I guessed.

"Omigod!" I yelled.

"What?" Most people replied.

"Look!" I pointed, jumping up and down.

"What?" I was asked again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Look at the name of the street!" I smiled, pointing to the white sigh, that said, 'Brookside'.

"Brookside?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah! That's my name!" I said. God some people were slow.

"Um, B," Peyton said, referring to me by my newly found nickname, "Your name has an 'e' on it."

"So?"

"Never mind," Peyton laughed.

I liked her. She was cool. We got each other, like she got that sometimes, I was a little on the immature side, like getting excited about a street sign with my wrongly spelled name on it. And me getting the reason she drank. The girl wasn't an alcoholic, and we both knew it. The only reason her dad shipped her off here, was because Peyton stole $50 off of him, to buy drinks with. And apparently if she was desperate enough to steal money, to 'feed her habit,' then she was an alcoholic.

Don't even ask me how her dad used that twisted logic to get her into such an _elite_ camp.

I looked up and noticed Lucas, jumping the fence.

"What the heck are you doing?" I stressed.

"Getting you the sign."

"What? No, don't!" I insisted.

"Why?" He asked, hanging off the fence.

"Um, because we're supposed to be _not _getting in trouble!" I exclaimed.

"What are they gonna do? Send us to a camp for disorderly teens?" He laughed, cocking one eyebrow.

Everyone laughed at him. I suppose he did have a point.

"Fine," I huffed, but I really didn't care. In fact, I think its kinda cute, a guy stealing for me.

"Yo Nate, give me a hand!" He yelled, finally jumping the fence.

* * *

After much struggle the boys now possessed the Brookside Road, street sign and joined us on the other side of the fence, hearing only the last part of our conversation.

"…..smells really good," Said Haley.

"I know right,"

"I bet the taste is to die for," I stated.

"That usually is the case," Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Hey," Nate yelled, jumping from the fence and landing on his feet, "You girls talking about us?" He smiled.

"And why would you assume that?" I asked, after admiring my sign up close.

"We heard the words sweet, and taste good." He replied.

We all burst out laughing at his totally clueless boy-brain.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, we were talking about lip gloss," Haley managed to get out, before bursting into fits of laughter again.

"Hah, hah," He laughed, "I know that duh, we were only kidding!" He said trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, were not that self-involved," Defended Luke.

"Whatever," Peyton laughed.

"So, what am I meant to do with that," I pointed to the sign as we starting walking back.

It was actually, a lot bigger than I thought. And not exactly light, I realized, as I forced Lucas to carry it the rest of the way.

"Hide it under the bunks?" Luke suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied, secretly admiring him for being so chivalrous and all.

* * *

After getting lost twice, Haley freaking out because she thought we were being trailed, Rachel and I nearly beating each other again, and Lucas crushing his toe with my sign, we were _finally _back at the camp fire pit.

"Well that," Peyton tried to find the words to describe our little adventure.

"Was something different," I finished, laughing.

"Well, were going back to bed…right girls?" Haley said

"Wait!" Nathan yelled, "How about a little road off truth or dare first?" He smiled coyly.

I knew he wouldnt admit it, but he was just making an excuse so Haley wouldnt leave.

"I hate that game." She answered.

"Come on Hales, its just a game," Lucas coaxed.

"Fine," She pouted, taking a seat.

"This is so cliché, sitting round a camp fire, playing truth or dare," I laughed.

I saw Rachel roll her eyes at me, "Who's first?" She asked, ignoring my comment.

Everybody avoided her death-gaze, not wanting to be the first to be forced to be put under the wrath of the evil big-red.

"Fine! Ill go first," She volunteered.

"And?" asked Luke.

"Dare." She chose, a smile on her face.

"I dare you to….." Nathan thought for a moment, "Say something nice to Brooke." He smiled proudly, before having a series of '_Laaaame_' shouts aimed at him.

"That's just gay." She stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"Just do it Rachel," Said Lucas.

"Fine," She said, looking me up and down in disgust, "Ugh. You have really good hair."

"I know." I smiled tightly at her.

"Okay, my turn," Rachel continued, looking around the circle. "Haley. Truth or Dare?"

Haley cringed. I felt for the girl, I really did. Rachel was cruel.

"Truth," She sighed.

"What is, the single most expensive item you've stolen?" She asked.

Haley rolled her eyes, of course that's what Rachel would ridicule her about, " A pair off jeans. $250."

"Nice."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Okay, my turn. Lucas."

"Dare." He said, not skipping a beat.

"I dare you to…."

"Wait!" Yelled Nathan.

"What?"

"Make it something interesting," He instructed.

"Oh yeah, coming from you Mr. Say something nice to Brooke." Haley rolled her eyes at him before thinking for a moment. A knowing smiling finally creeping onto her face.

"Okay Luke. I dare you, to kiss Brooke."

"Just a peck, right?" He asked.

"No, twenty seconds, with tongue."

I swear to God in that moment my heart beat literally sped up. I was like a love struck freak. Okay, maybe love was going a bit too far. I was like a _lust _struck freak.

My lips, on Lucas Scotts lips. His lips on mine. Voluntarily.

Okay, well not really, but he didn't exactly protest did he?

I could swear I saw a small smile come across his lips as Haley announced her ingenious dare.

I mean, why wouldn't he smile, he was about to kiss me. Im hot right?

_Omigod shut up, he's sitting down next to you. _

I could feel everyone's eyes on us, as I turned to him and smiled sheepishly.

"Hi," I said, lamely.

"Hey," He replied, before capturing my lips with his own.

It was like it wasn't even meant to be a dare. This was pure heaven. His lips pressed against my own, so perfectly fitting, so perfectly feeling. It was one of those things that's is so good, you know its gotta have a bad side. But it didn't.

I sighed in content, as his tongue sought entrance into my mouth.

He was a perfect kisser, not sloppy, or fast, but slow, and passionate. I could tell that along with myself, he also knew this was more than a simple dare.

That was confirmed when Haley lean over and pulled our heads away from each other.

Bitch.

"Guys!" She shrieked, "Its been like, a minute and a half!" Everybody had knowing smirks on their face.

I looked at Lucas, biting my lip to stop from breaking out into a huge, goofy grin.

He winked at me, before grabbing my hand, and threading my fingers with his own.

And like the kiss, this just felt _so right. _

Suddenly, our fun game was halted.

"Who's out there?" Yelled a male voice.

Oh, crap.

"Its Jonno," Nathan whispered, "Follow." He simply stated.

We all crouched down, and scuttled as fast as we could to behind the old shower block, so we couldn't been seen.

We watched as the light beams from the torches found there way to the seats we previously occupied.

"Ok quick. Everybody go, now!" Said Nathan, after hearing the councilors announce they should go check the dorms.

We snuck around the back way, thankful for once that our dorms were so far from everywhere. It was gonna be a close call, but I knew we'd make it back in time. Our luck couldn't possible be _that _bad. Could it?

Still clasping Lucas' hand tightly he walked, well actually ran, me back to the dorm, and waited for Haley, Rachel, Bevin and Peyton to crawl in the window, before pulling me into a quick hug.

"Bye Luke," I smiled, starting to climb in the window.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Duh! Now go, before you get caught!" I whispered, before he ran back to his own dorm.

I climbed the rest of the way in, before closing the window, and jumping into my bed, pulling my covers around me tightly.

Just then the door swung open, but we all pretended to be asleep.

God damn! Luck was on our side tonight.

The main light flicked on, and I squinted my eyes, sitting up, trying to look tired, if that was possible.

"What the hell?" I said hoarsely.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" Whispered Jonno.

"Then why the hell did you turn on the light?" I asked. For some reason, I felt no need to sensor myself in front of the councilors here. No doubt they've dealt with a lot worse than me.

"Shut the hell up!" Shouted Rachel, also sporting a fake, sleepy voice, from across the cabin.

Jonno laughed, finally turning off the lights.

"Finally. Ass." Mumbled Rachel.

"Shut it, bitch." I yelled back.

"Well, everything seems to be normal here," Jonno chuckled again, referring to the two of us arguing.

I groaned annoyed, and he finally got the clue and left.

Man, was I a good actor or what? I smiled to myself, proud.

_Tap Tap Tap_

What the?

Déjà vu much?

I rolled over onto my stomach and saw Luke, once again at our window, smiling up at me.

Jumping off the bed I opened up the window, smiling.

"What are you doing? Your gonna get caught!" I stressed.

"No, its okay, we've just been checked, we're all good."

"Same," I replied.

"So, I didn't get to say a goodbye…"

"Yeah you did, you walked me…." I was cut of by him kissing me.

And I can proudly say it was totally voluntarily this time. It was definitely not dare induced.

"Goodnight," He said, pulling away. He gave me a smile, and walked away.

"Night," I sighed dreamily, totally still in a daze.

I sighed loudly, before closing the window and jumping back into bed.

"Brookes gotta _boyfriend!_" Peyton yelled out in a singsong voice.

"_Ohhhh_!" The all the other girls chorused, including Rachel.

"Shut up!" I yelled shyly, before we all cracked up laughing.

**Reviews please!!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Riot Girl**

I had a kind of weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I woke up that morning.

Maybe it was excitement?

Excitement caused by the two completely amazing kisses I shared with Lucas last night.

Or maybe it was just general happiness…..

Happiness caused by the two totally breath-taking kisses, I shared with Lucas last night.

Or, maybe it was a gut-feeling, of a burden to come.

Something told me it was the latter of the three.

Breaking my thoughts, a message came over the PA system;

"All campers to the mess hall, that's all campers to the mess hall."

"What's going on?" I asked Haley, who just walked through the door, already ready for the day.

"I have no idea. Everyone is acting really strange…" She replied, coming to stand next to me while I did my hair in the bathroom.

"Oh. Well, where've you been?"

A smile crept across her face, "Oh um, no where really…." She was totally blushing.

"Haleyyyy!" I whined.

"Fine, I went to see Nathan ok!"

"What? Omigod I knew it!" I screamed.

"Woah girlie, calm down. We are just friends." She defended.

"I never said you were more than that…." I cocked my eyebrow.

"Oh, um…I just put my foot in it didn't I?"

I laughed out loud, "Yeah, you did, but don't stress, I wont tell."

"Promise?"

"Sure, why would I?"

"I dunno, coz I made you and Luke kiss, I thought maybe…"

"What? Are you crazy? Girl, I am nothing but thankful for that dare!"

"You like Luuuucas!" Haley teased.

"You like Naaathan!" I retorted.

An embarrassed smile crept upon her face. "Shut up."

I laughed, it was so easy to embarrass her.

"Lets just go to this meeting, or, whatever it is," I instructed, pushing her out the door.

* * *

"As everybody knows, it is against the camp rules, to leave your dormitory, after lights out."

Jonno was currently have a skitz at us, while we sat on the floor of the mess hall.

He was actually turning out to be a little creepy, like at first, he was still creepy and all, but in a cool way, and now, he was like, creepy in a….creepy way.

"….Will be caught, and punished!" I caught the last words of his rant.

I looked over at Peyton, who looked as equally bored as myself. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she gave me the finger.

Feel the love right there.

Jonno walked into the back room, before reappearing. Holding a sign.

A street sign to be more specific. A street sign with 'Brookside' written on it.

_Shit. _

I swear I could here everyone's identical thoughts at that moment.

Not to mention the fact that a whole lot of people in the room suddenly got tense.

I had totally forgotten about the sign!

I must have left it down by the fire pit, when were played truth or dare.

_Okay, recap Brooke, exactly what happened._

Lucas carried it for me the walk back.

He dropped it on his toe, but he picked it back up.

I sat down on the log next to his, and he sat the sign between us….

And then Jonno came, and we ran. And I never grabbed it.

Oh man, we were all screwed, what if they like, dusted it for fingerprints or something.

_Don't be stupid Brooke, its not a murder case, it's a street sign. No big deal. _

"This," Jonno pointed to the sign, "Is a _very _big deal!"

Okay, maybe I was wrong.

"Can anybody tell me what this is?" He asked us.

"A street sign, dumb ass." Rachel yelled, rolling her eyes.

Jonno glared at her, "Thank you Rachel, that is correct. Now could somebody please tell me, where do street signs belong?"

"In the street," One of the 'cool' guys from last night yelled out.

"Yes. Now what Id like to know is, what was this street sign, doing in, our camp fire pit?"

Everybody was silent. I swear I could feel all the combined tension of us guilty ones, in the air.

Peyton was chewing her lip, Lucas and Nathan were trying to nonchalantly stare at one another, and Rachel and Bevin were….um, they were playing paper, scissors, rock. Obviously unbothered by the prospect of getting caught.

Whatever.

It was funny really, here we had, a whole room full of rebels, kleptomaniacs, teacher-hitters, bus and car stealers, and whatever else, and we were all afraid to own up to stealing a street sign.

There was no way I would own up, because there is no way I would be able to reach a street sign, so then Lucas would own up, and then Nathan would admit he helped, and then Haley would admit she was with Nathan, coz she's like, in love with him, and then we'd all be screwed.

So, no confession from me. Or anybody else I presumed.

"Now let me reassure you., removing a street sign from the street it…uh, signs….is against the law. Now I know that we're all here because we have a common disregard for the law and authority, but rest assure, I will find the culprit, or culprits, and they will be kicked out of Lake Princeton. Is that clear?"

Everybody nodded in unison.

We all stood up and headed back to our dorms, our activities didn't start until later on that day. Thank God.

We all really needed to talk about this. Man, we were totally screwed.

I dawdled my way back to my dorm, to find it already full of the sign-stealing culprits.

"Hey," I said to everyone.

"Hey B," Said Bevin.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said, pulling me into a hug.

After pulling away, I sat on my bed next to him, silence engulfing the room.

"So, were pretty much screwed yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Stressed Haley.

"Well, what are we gonna do?"

"Nothing." Lucas replied simply.

"What?"

"Nothing, we don't do anything. They have no reason to suspect us, no proof, no evidence, nothing. So that's what we do."

Everybody stared at him like he was crazy.

"But shouldn't we all have, like, matching stories?" Peyton asked.

"We don't need them, we were asleep. Okay?"

Everybody mumbled yes's in response.

"Ok, you's should go," I instructed.

"What, why?"

"Um, because its like, totally suss, us all in here having some meeting, and I don't want to be over heard." I said, "Duh."

"Well so-rry Ms. Brooke." Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah you should be," I said, smacking him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell did ya hit me for?"

"Coz I told you to go and you didn't," I said in an obvious tone.

"Going, going." He raised his hands in defence, walking towards the door.

"Come see me later," I whispered-yelled to him, causing everybody in the room to groan.

"Aw Brooke!"

"Gross!"

"What?" I asked innocently, "Were just gonna talk, God, some people have filthy minds," I said, shaking my head at everyone.

"Yeah, okay were going now," Nathan said.

"Bye," Haley smiled, receiving a kiss from Nathan.

"Aww, Ew!" I said, in a high pitched, mocking voice.

Nathan simply gave me the finger.

Wow, finally, somebody that could keep up with my witty insults.

As soon as the door slammed closed, poor Haley was bombarded with questions from Rachel, Bevin, Peyton and myself.

"What was _that?_"

"Are you two dating?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Did you get in his pants yet?" That one was Rachel, duh.

Seriously, anything remotely skanky or slutty in this cabin, was said by, or about Rachel.

Hoe.

"What? No!" Haley shrieked. "We're, taking it slow, we only just got together last night, and yes, he is _better_ than a good kisser." She smiled dreamily.

"Girl, your lucky he is fine!" Said Rachel, before receiving death glare from Haley.

"Im just gonna…go."

"Good idea," I quipped.

"Shut your mouth, for once in your life Brooke." She said, stopping next to me on her way to the door.

"I could say the same about your legs."

She rose her fist, "Don't make me…"

"What? Shut your legs?"

By this point the other girls were cracking up. They were totally used to me and Rachel's bitch fights, they were a multiple daily occurrence. And we hit each other at least once a day.

Rachel rolled her eyes, before slapping me across the head, and turning around to finally leave.

I almost instinctively flicked my leg out, kicking her in the back of the knee, causing her to fall over.

"Bitch!" she yelled.

"Don't be jealous," I winked at her, as she slammed the door close.

"As amusing as you are B, Bevin and I have to go. We have the early activity today. Orienteering. Yay." Peyton exclaimed, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"I love orienteering," Exclaimed Bevin, "I met the coolest people, when we went orienteering at the end of middle school, so we knew everybody at high school."

Everybody sighed in unison, "That's orientation."

"Yeah, orienteering." She smiled.

"Okay, were just gonna…go…bye." Peyton rolled her eyes, before leaving.

I waited for them to leave, before staring at Haley. Let my interrogation begin.

"So Haley."

"So Brooke," She retorted, I bet she totally knew what was coming.

"What is the real deal, with Nathan and you?"

"Well, okay. None of you guys saw, but after everybody had run off, back to the dorms last night, he held me back, saying he needed to tell me something."

"Omigod! That he was truly, madly, deeply in love with you?"

"You got that from a song, and no."

"Well…"

"He didn't so much, tell me something, as he did…kiss me," She smiled, all goofy and like myself, lust-struck.

"Naw, look at you Hales, I don't think Ive seen you this happy…ever."

"I don't think I have been, and I could say the same to you,"

"Its those Scott boys I tell ya."

"No kidding," Haley agreed.

"I cant figure out if its those blue eyes, or their school bus stealing tendencies, but there's definitely something," I said.

"I know right, they're just so…."

"hot?" I offered.

"Hell yes!"

I laughed, Haley was unlike anybody I had ever met before. She was cocky, yet quiet. Innocent, yet a rebel in her own right.

"Omigod!" She shrieked out loud.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you marry Luke, and I marry Nathan, we'll totally be sisters!"

I had to laugh at her out there, yet maybe a little possible theory. Possible in like ten years, that is.

"That's if Im still alive."

"What?"

"Hales, I know this sounds stupid, but I seriously think my Mom will kill me if I get kicked out of here."

"Brooke, nobodies gonna find out about…."

"Shh!" I quickly hushed her.

"Sorry, well…you know."

"Yeah, I do. But For real, I have _the _worst luck. Nothing good ever happens to me, and knowing my chance Ill get kicked out."

"Why is your luck so bad?"

"I dunno, it just is. I mean, I always get caught for the stuff I do."

"Hey, right there with ya,"

I laughed, "I guess you are. But when I got into the fight, that got me sent here, I had a choice between going here, or going to live with my Dad, in some hick, red-neck town."

"So you obviously chose here."

"Exactly. And if I get kicked outta here, Ill have to go to my Dads, more than likely. Plus, Ill never see any of you guys again."

"Hey! Shut up, as if you will never see us again. We are all gonna see each other after this okay? We're nearly finished school, and…"

"I know, sorry, Im just being negative."

"Okay, this is depressing. How did we go from how hot the Scott boys are, to never seeing each other again? New topic!" Haley announced.

"My bad. Alright. New topic…new topic. Oh okay. So what's your deal?" I asked her.

Haley scrunched up her face, "My deal?"

"With the stealing."

"I know it sounds lame, but I seriously just cannot get enough of clothes. Like every time I went 'shopping," she air quoted, "I had to get something new, even if I knew I would never wear it."

"What's the point then?"

"I don't really know. I guess, knowing I can get stuff by myself, not having to depend on my parents to buy me things. I could get new things, and still have money, you know."

"I suppose I get that. Sort of, not really. Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. I really was trying to understand her situation, I just couldn't I guess.

I mean why would you get clothes you didn't like?

"That's okay, I wouldn't expect anyone to understand really." She explained.

"So, what happened, how did it like, take a turn for the worse?"

"Well I've never been caught in the act. I would scan for cameras, security and all that as soon as I went into any store, almost on instinct. And I had all these little tricks of how to get certain things. Any ways, my Mom was always like, where did you buy that top? I don't remember those pants from anywhere before, and all that. I had a whole bunch of excuses, but eventually they wore thin, and well, she went into my closet, and behold, there was a pile of my latest 'purchases' at the bottom, still tagged. And I just had to admit it to her."

"That must of sucked," I said

"Ive never seen anybody so disappointed in me," She frowned, I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I knew exactly how she was feeling. The amount of times my Mom has told me she is ashamed of me is uncountable….if that's even a word.

"I know the feeling," I sympathized.

She smiled, and sat up straight, trying to perk herself up, "But whatever right, I never had to return anything to the stores, so, its all good!"

I laughed at her ability to find the good, it a pretty messed up situation.

"At least there's a good side to your….disorderly behavior," I said, making Haley laugh.

"Is there not one to yours?"

"Apart from the fact I miss three months of school for this place? Nah"

That really was the best part. As well as the people I've met. They meant more to me than anybody back home ever had.

"And you guys, I guess that's a good side."

"What do ya mean?" She asked.

"If I was never 'disorderly,' I'd have never met any of you guys."

"Naw!" She smiled.

"Seriously, my 'friends,'" I finger-quoted, " Back home, haven't got anything on you guys."

"Thanks Chook," I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Hey Hales, even though after this place, were gonna live on opposite sides of the country, we'll still be tight….right?"

"Duh! I thought we discussed this. There is like hardly any school left, after we get back, and were all gonna meet up."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" She smiled.

**review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Riot Girl**

I seriously could not sleep.

It was way after lights out, and I was just like, an insomniac.

It had to be at least midnight and I was gonna go insane if I didn't talk to somebody very, very soon.

"Peyton," I hissed.

"Peyton," I repeated, "You awake?"

Peyton mumbled something inaudible. In fact, I swear she said something about swimming with dolphins…

Anways, looks like Id have to find somebody else to satisfy my midnight gossip craving.

Craving, Hmm, that made me kind of hungry. I wonder if anybody has a stash….

"B?" Came a voice from below me.

"Hales…your awake?" I asked, rolling onto my stomach and swinging over the side of the bed to see her.

"Yeah, I cant sleep."

"Same."

"Yeah so…"

"Hey, you got any candy or anything? I am in desperate need of some sugar." I asked.

"No sorry. Oh! But I know somebody that does." She smiled, getting up.

"Who?" I asked following her and getting up.

She pointed to the bed, occupied by only a single person.

"Big-red?" I asked, surprised.

That bitch really didn't look like the kind of person who….well, ate.

"Yup, I found it when I was looking for her Strawberry Lip-gloss." Haley replied.

"Oh that is so good right!"

"I know!" She giggled.

"Shh!" I hushed her.

"Sorry, sorry. Look here," She grabbed a plastic lunchbox from under Rachel's bottom bunk.

"Yummy!" I smiled licking my lips.

She opened it up to reveal and array of chocolates and candies.

I laughed out-loud, but quietly, "Looks like she still really is the 'old' Rachel on the inside," I commented, collecting various items from the lunch box.

Haley nodded in agreement, also collecting her own little stash of food.

"All set?" She asked me, I nodded, and she closed the box, quietly sliding it back under the bed.

* * *

Okay, so maybe inducing our selves in a sugar coma at one in the morning was not the best idea we've ever had.

Because now, we were even more awake then ever.

And more hypo than ever.

Haley and I were sitting on my bunk, and assortment of empty food wrappers around us.

We were completely hyped up like a couple of five year olds on red-cordial.

We were both face down in our pillows, trying to stop the uncontrollable giggling, caused by Haley's ingenious idea, to have a screaming contest into our pillows.

I drew in a huge breathe and blew out, trying to calm my self down, but looking at a red-faced, hysterical Haley, just made me lose it again.

"Okay, okay shh!" She laughed, trying to calm herself down.

"Okay, Im trying" I said, breathing in and out, several times.

"Ok, God, we need to go like, work off our energy or something," Haley suggested.

"I have the best idea! Lets go see the guys!"

"You're a whore!" Haley exclaimed, causing us to both crack up laughing.

God she was thick sometimes.

"No, idiot, I don't mean _that, _I meant that running over there would burn some energy." I explained.

"Oh."

"And plus. Its so much fun waking people up," I smirked evilly.

* * *

We decided to take a torch with us, so there would be no repeat of the 'Bevin falling out the window incident.'

After helping a hyped, one-another out of the old window, we raced towards the boys dorms across the grass. Because according to Haley, last one there was a rotten egg.

I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

I hadn't heard that saying since fourth grade.

Maybe it was just the sugar. I bet it had her feeling all youthful and stuff.

I laughed to myself as I made a last mad dash towards the dorms, shooting past Haley in the process.

"Bitch!" She panted, as we both crouched by the boys porch, catching our breath.

"So, do you know which window is theirs?" She asked me.

"No, Ive never been in their dorm."

Haley looked at me surprised, "Really?"

"Why does that surprise you?" I defended.

"No, I just….thought you had is all."

"Right." I said, whilst mock death-glaring at her.

"Okay, well, we'll just have to find them right?"

"Sure, lets go," I whispered back, creeping onto the porch, trying to avoid any potentially squeaky floor boards.

There were only four windows, so it wouldn't take that long.

I pressed my face against the first window, looking for any sign of our boys.

"Nope, no blondes," I whispered to Haley, moving onto the next window.

We knew for a fact that Nathan and Lucas shared a bunk, so there had to be my blondie in there somewhere.

"Bingo!" Haley whispered, high-fiving me.

The window was open a tiny little bit, so we quietly lifted it up slowly, opening the whole way.

"Now for the fun part!" I said in delight.

"But we have to be quiet!" Haley insisted, "If anybody else wakes up, were screwed, these guys are all jack asses."

"I know right?" They seriously were, Luke and Nate were the only decent guys at this camp.

And even they had soon learned the 'cool' guys, were jerks.

I looked around, not really sure what I was looking for. Just anything were could throw at the boys to wake them up, without annoying the other losers.

"Here!" Haley said, picking up a feather.

"You cant throw a feather loser." I dead-panned.

"Aw, thanks Sherlock. Its to tickle them, idiot." She quipped.

"That won't…reach," I said, eyeing a over hanging tree. I reach up, grabbing a tiny branch, before quietly snapping it off.

"Give me the feather," I instructed.

I held the feather to the end of the stick, while instructing Haley tie my hair tie around the two, binding them together.

Damn, I should be an inventor or something.

"Your good," Haley praised.

"I know," I joked, "So, Ill wake up Lucas, coz he's on the bottom bunk, and then he can wake, your man?" I teased.

"He's not 'my man,'" Haley retorted.

"Whatever you say,"

I stuck my arm in the window as far as I could, before reaching over, and tickling Lucas right on the nose. He reacted by scratching it. I tickled his nose again, but he just did the same thing.

We should have put toothpaste on his hand.

This was taking too long. I decided it would be easier to just stab him in the eye.

Softly, of course.

I jammed the feather into his eye lid, making him jump awake immediately.

"What the….Brooke?" He squinted at me, before a smile came across his face.

"Hi," I smiled sheepishly at him.

"You scared the crap outta me. What are you doing?"

"We couldn't sleep," I explained.

"We?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Luke," Haley popped her head in the window, and waved.

"Here to see your man?" He asked.

"My God, what is with you people?" She exclaimed.

Lucas and I both laughed, before Lucas preceded to wake Nathan.

Just as he successfully woke his brother, the dorm door slammed open.

"Shit!" Haley and I both cursed, we didn't even have a chance to duck.

"Well, well, what do we have here? I knew I heard giggling." Said Jonno, walking over the window, eyeing Lucas in the process.

Haley froze on the spot.

Man she was lucky I did spontaneous improvisation in drama last year.

"Toothpaste." I stated.

"Excuse me?" Jonno raised an eyebrow.

"We ran out of toothpaste in the girls room."

"At one in the morning?" He still had his stupid eyebrow raised.

Why didn't he just super glue it in the spot already?

"Random right? Well see I went to brush my teeth before bed, and realized we had none left, so I was like, whatever, I'll just brush them in the morning. But then, I couldn't get to sleep, coz my teeth were like, all plaquey. So I came to borrow toothpaste."

I knew it was a pretty lame excuse, but it sounded a little feasible….didn't it?

"I heard laughter." He stated, like he was against all forms of happiness or something.

I laughed, "Haley kinda stacked it," I told him.

"Don't tease me," She pouted, playing along.

"Why is she here anyway?"

"As if I'd come all this way alone, I've heard the ghost stories about this camp, Jonno," I lied.

"Get your toothpaste, and Ill escort you both back to your room." He said, walking out the front door, and waiting for us.

"Im so sorry Luke!" I said, sincerely.

"Its fine, here." He said, shoving toothpaste into my hand.

"Are you pissed?" I asked, pouting.

"No," He replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Why would I be?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Exactly, now go. Before he gets suss," He instructed me, before sticking his head out the window, and kissing me.

That kiss made this whole night worth it.

"Go!" He instructed.

"Ok!"

"Bye Hales,"

"Where's my kiss?" Haley asked, smirking.

Lucas stuck his lips in a big smooch, before leaning over towards her.

"Ew! You wish!" She said, smacking him on the mouth.

"Come on!" I mock-sighed, before grabbing her hand and heading to meet Jonno.

* * *

Thank hell the next day was activity free, or else I would have been screwed.

I was quiet a big sleeper in general.

Out in the real world, I would seriously sleep until three in the after noon, when possible.

Haley and I finally came down from our sugar high around 2.30am and fell asleep.

I woke up around lunch time, to an empty dorm. Well that's what I thought.

I sat up and stretched, and that's when I noticed Peyton sitting on her bunk below Bevin's.

With a bottle of Vodka in her hand.

"Peyton?" I asked croakily. She looked up at me, "Are you drinking?"

"Thinking about it."

"Is everything okay?" I moved to sit next to her.

"Yeah everything's great, I just, felt like one," She shrugged.

"Well break it out girl!" I exclaimed, "I could use a drink too."

I know what your thinking, I just woke up. But so what? It _was _after mid-day. And besides, Ive done worse.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, we had been joined by Bevin and Haley, who turned out to be an amusing combination when they were drunk.

We'd all done a couple of shots. Well more than a couple. The bottle was basically empty.

And we were all pretty much….wasted.

Okay, well Haley and Bevin were wasted.

We were also pretty much screwed if somebody came in our room right now.

It stunk of alcohol, and all that could be seen was hazy eyed teenager girls, laughing uncontrollably, and stumbling around.

"You know who's cute?" Haley hiccupped.

"Who?" I asked, clearly aware of the answer.

"Kermit the Frog." She said, smiling.

"What the hell. Random much? I thought you were gonna say…."

"Nathan!" She screamed, cutting me off, " I was, but then I tricked you," She smiled goofily.

"Oh, good one Hales," I gave her the thumbs up.

Bevin and Haley were considerably drunker than Peyton and myself. I was guessing we were like, more immune to the stuff.

Or something.

"I…one time, I stoled a lip-gloss!" Bevin announced.

Her eyes went wide, "Oh Haley, we can be twins!"

The two high-fived. "Yeahhh!" Yelled Haley.

"Lets play a game!" Instructed Bevin.

"Truth or Dare!" Suggested Haley

"That's only fun with boys," I said.

"True," nodded Haley.

I don't think she even knew what she was agreeing to.

"I know! Lets play, what are you scared of!"

"Clowns," Haley admitted instantly. Everyone laughed. "What, you cant tell me none of you are scared of clowns!"

"Sorry Hales, on ya own with that one," I told her.

"Oh yeah, well what are you scared of then, Miss…Un-Clown-Scarer…."

I shook my head at her, "Honestly?"

"Duh!"

"Of getting caught and getting kicked out." I said sheepishly.

"Your not gonna get caught B!" Peyton told me.

"Yeah, how are they gonna know its you?" Asked Bevin.

"My names, like, on the sign!"

"Yeah, spelled completely wrong. Seriously who is dumb enough to steal a street sign with their name spelled wrong on it?" Peyton said. "I tell ya who, you, and Bevin."

"Hey!" Bevin defended, before going back to chewing her hair.

"Seriously Brooke, nobody knows you stole that sign, except us. And we'd never dob you in."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, Hoes over Bros, right?" Haley said.

"That has nothing to do with anything," I told her, shaking my head, but punching her fist anyways.

Just then we were interrupted by a loud bang.

"What the hell?" I got up, and walked quickly to the direction of the sound, followed by Peyton.

We rounded the corner, to see the balcony door rebound of the wall, and click shut, as if it had been slammed.

"What the hell?" We both wondered aloud.

"What was that?" Asked Haley, as we came back into the bedroom.

"The balcony door, but nobody was there," Peyton explained, her brow furrowed.

"Probably just the wind," Said Bevin.

"Probably," I distractedly agreed.

But Peyton and I both knew it wasn't.

**review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is totally random, and I don't really like it, but the idea just popped into my head so… lol, enjoy anyway. **

**Riot Girl**

"Dude, Im so bored Im gonna die!" Rachel whined for the millionth time in, I'd say about three minutes.

It really fascinated me, how somebody with such a massive head, could only say the same seven words, over and over again.

"Seriously, if I don't do something right now…."

"Your gonna die, we get it!" I shouted back at her. I took my iPod out of my ears, finally giving up on the idea that it would block out her screechy voice.

"Rachel, at this point, frankly none of us would care!" Haley yelled, she was lying on her bunk, reading an old issue of Cosmo.

Peyton and Bevin were up at the mess hall, doing the washing up from breakfast, because Peyton thought it would be funny to trip over Bevin, which it totally was, but she had a plate in her hands, and it went flying right into one of the councilors face. So now they had to do the washing up for the next week.

Sucks to be them.

Today was one of the rare days that we had off. But this was different, it was because out activities were planned for tonight.

It had been explained to us earlier this morning.

We would be put into teams of two, and blindfolded, then we'd both be taken to somewhere in the camp, and left alone. Apparently the whole thing was like a ghost hunt, sort of thing, you get a clue, go to the place it tells you, find the clue there and so on, so forth.

We hadn't been told how long it goes for, or how it ends, because according to Jonno it would ruin the surprise.

But anyway, it meant we had the whole day to do absolutely nothing.

Well, except be annoyed by Rachel.

"Shut up!" Haley and I both screamed at her in unison, as Haley threw her magazine at Rachel, who was laying in Peyton's bed.

"Ow! Bitch!" She yelled, before, opening the magazine and flicking through.

"Oh I have an idea. It'll get you to shut up _and _make me happy!" I announced.

"What?" Asked Rachel.

"Bare knuckle boxing, me versus you," I said simply.

Haley laughed, "That's just like a normal day, Brooke."

"No way, I cant be bummed," Rachel said, much to my surprise.

I expected her to jump at the chance to fight with me, although I _was_ being sarcastic.

"Oh, look how cute!" Rachel exclaimed, pointing to a picture in Haley's Cosmo.

"Yeah, that does look pretty good," I agreed.

"Oh! I have the best idea!" She said, I swear I could like, see the light bulb going off in her head.

But I was way ahead of Big-Red, I knew her exact thoughts.

"No." I stated.

"But you don't even know what Im gonna say," She argued.

"Yes I do, and the answer is no."

"Ok, well then, wha…."

"You wanna pierce me. No."

"But Broooooke! Come on, it would look so cute."

"Rachel, the day I let you shove a needle through my belly button, is the day you let me shove one through your tongue."

"Okay." She smiled.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ill let you do it, it's a deal. As long as you promise you wont back out."

"Are you serious?" Exclaimed Haley

"Same goes for you, no wussing out," I replied, shaking her hand.

I totally know what your thinking, stupidest.idea.ever.

But if you _really _think about it, its like, the smartest idea ever.

See, if I pierce her tongue, it will totally swell up, and she wont be able to talk for like a week or something!

Genius right?

I told you I should be an inventor.

Just then Lucas walked into our room.

"Ladies," he greeted, coming over and kissing me on the cheek. Aw, what a sweetheart.

"And Rachel."

She smiled tightly at him. "So nice to see you Lucas. There is actually something, I need you to do for me…"

"Is that a fact?" He asked.

Might I add, his arm was around my shoulders. Hell yes!

"Yeah. You know that, uh, fat gothic guy you share a dorm with?"

"'Crow'?" Lucas said, using air quotes.

"Yeah him. Do you think you could possibly, um, steal some of his spare body jewelry?" She said, with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"What? Why?"

"Because he has like, bulk piercings, which means he'll have spare jewelry, and Brooke and I need some."

"Um why?"

"I told her she could pierce my belly button , if she lets me pierce her tongue," I smiled proudly.

"That's, oh I dunno, only the stupidest idea ever." Lucas reasoned.

"No its not, Brooke wearing _that _shirt, is the stupidest idea ever," Rachel said, screwing up her face a pointing at my top.

"Screw you," I quipped.

"You wish. So Lucas, chop chop!"

"Im going, Im going. Hey Brooke come with?" He asked me.

"Sure thing," I smiled, grabbing his hand.

* * *

"Is everything okay?" I asked Lucas.

We were currently in his dorm, which was thankfully empty, and searching for any kind of body jewelry we could find.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Why's that?" He responded, pulling out a little bag, with a couple of bars in it.

"Perfect," I smiled, before we made our way outside again.

"Why so quiet?" I asked him.

"I lied. Everything isn't okay."

"What's wrong."

"Im nervous." He admitted.

I laughed a little, "Uh ok, why?"

"Because, Im gonna ask you out." He stated, gazing straight into my eyes.

"What!?" I yelled out of pure shock, and excitement.

"I wanna ask you to…."

I cut him off, "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

"Yes?" He questioned, laughing slightly at my current state.

"Yes, Ill go out with you!" I jumped up and hugged him tightly, before pulling away, and smiling big at him.

He leant down and captured my lips in his own, a totally sweet kiss, filled to the rim with passion, and emotion. It made me go weak at the knees, and when we broke apart, I knew that if I ever lived without feeling that sensation again, I would die.

"Guess your pretty stoked you can do that anytime now, right boyfriend?" I asked him, a coy smile upon my face.

"You bet," He smiled down at me, placing a short kiss on my temple.

* * *

Our dorm was pretty much full of people.

We had just gotten everything ready, and we were just waiting for the needle we had gotten from a first aid kit to sterilize.

"I cant believe your going through with this," Lucas told me.

"I cant believe your trusting Rachel with something that sharp, so close to you," Peyton quipped, earning a glare from Rachel.

"Okay its almost ready," Rachel said to me. She even had a little bit of fear in her eyes, which shocked me.

What? Did she _not_ trust me or something?

_Haha, good one Brooke. _

I quickly went and washed my hands, before coming back into the room. I stood in front of Rachel, who sat on the end of one of the bunks.

"You ready for this?" I asked her, drawing a dot were I thought I should put the needle through.

Once Rachel confirmed that was were she wanted it, it was go time.

I really couldn't believe I got to stab Rachel. Yay!

As totally gross as it was, I grabbed her tongue, and held it tight.

I lined up the needle, and boom, pushed it straight through.

Surprisingly she barely even flinched, let alone scream at me. Which, was a little difficult in her correct state.

I put the bar through that we stole from 'Crow', although Im pretty sure it wasn't a tongue bar, but whatever.

"You ok?" I asked Rachel.

Maybe I should have been asking Haley that, she was looking a little pale, and majorly freaked.

"Mm Hm," She nodded her head, smiling.

"I didn't even hurt!" She bragged, admiring it in the mirror.

_Wait until tomorrow bitch. _I thought to myself.

"Okay, your up, lay on the bed, pull up your top." She instructed me.

"Lucas, here." I instructed him, as I laid down, and grabbed his hand tightly.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked, as Rachel got a new needle ready.

"Yeah, why not right?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"All seeeet!" Rachel sang, I bet the bitch was gonna like, get off from hurting me.

Freak.

"Oh God, I can't watch this again!" Haley whined hiding her face in Bevin's shoulder.

Rachel sat on my legs, and stared down at me.

"Ready?"

"Just do it already!"

"Fine," She huffed.

The next thing I felt was a pinch, and stab, before I squeezed Lucas' hand and yelled _Shit! _

Then it was over.

"Done!" Rachel smiled proudly, and spoke with a bit of a lisp.

I was gonna have so much fun teasing her. Especially since she wont be able to give me lip back.

"Thank God!" I exclaimed, staring at my newly pierced, red and slightly bleeding stomach.

"Weak bitch," She mumbled, before going to admire herself some more, in the bathroom.

"You good?" Asked Lucas.

Aw, he was such a cutie, being all concerned and what not, about my own stupid decisions.

"Im fine, _boyfriend_." I smiled, sitting up slowly.

"Good to know, _girlfriend_." He mock, replied, before pulling me into an amazing kiss.

* * *

Later that day, Lucas had asked me to meet him down by the flag pole.

As I made my way down there, I smiled to myself.

He was sitting all alone, his blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze, looking totally adorable.

His piercing blue eyes lit up, as he saw me approaching.

That made my stomach do flip flops.

"Hey," I said sitting down next to him,

"Hey," He replied, kissing me sweetly on the forehead. "How is your lovely new piercing?"

"I took it out."

"Any particular reason?"

"As if I would let something that infected slut has touched stay in me! It would of gotten infected!"

"So if you were gonna just take it out, why go through the pain?" He questioned.

"Something to do," I shrugged.

"Right," He replied, laughing at me.

"Anyways, what's up?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you," He smiled, making my stomach do those stupid flip flops again.

God, what was this boy doing to me?

"And to do this." He stated, leaning in to capture my lips in a fiery, lust driven kiss, that totally took my breathe away.

"Wow," I said, after we broke apart, due to lack of oxygen.

"Yeah, I have that effect on girls," He smiled cockily.

"Oh yeah, right. Keep telling yourself that." I joked.

"Oh I will," He replied.

"So ya just brought me out here, so that you could make out with me?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much, gorgeous!" He quipped back, smiling.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Well, okay then!" I said, before leaning in, to kiss him again.

I just could not get enough of the guy!

I was falling fast and hard, and I knew it.

Just then somebody cleared their throat, causing us to break apart, flustered, and embarrassed.

Obviously we failed to hear the foot steps.

"Uh, hey Jonno," I smiled uneasily.

"Brooke, Lucas." He nodded at each of us.

"Now, I have nothing against the happiness of you two, or young love, but I think if you could keep the public displays of affection to a minimum, it would best for us all." He told us.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Yeah, of course," Lucas said.

"Great, oh and uh, if I catch, anyone, in anybody else's dorm, there will be even more trouble." He said, eyeing me.

Um, creepy much.

"Even more trouble?" Questioned Lucas.

"What are we in trouble for?" I questioned, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Huh?" He replied, trying to play it off.

"You said, we were already in trouble." Explained Luke.

"Oh. Don't you worry," Jonno said, before walking away.

I waited until he was out of view before turning to Lucas.

"What a _creep!_" I hissed, scared he could still hear me.

"Tell me about it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Riot Girl**

"So, does everybody understand what's going on?"

"For like the hundrethh time, yesthh!" Yelled Rachel, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I just wanna make sure. None of us councilors wanna spend tomorrow morning dragging your bodies out of the bush!" Jonno yelled back, regarding our night time activity.

He was trying to make it sound all scary and real and stuff, like the camp was haunted or something.

Lame.

And besides, if he let any of us die, or get lost in those uber creepy woods, his ass would totally get sued.

Well, that's what I kept telling myself at least, otherwise I would scare myself to death with my overactive imagination.

"So, the time now, is 11.30, everybody should be done by around one. First ones back, win the prize," Jonno exclaimed.

"Which is?" Some random yelled.

"Now that would ruin the surprise wouldn't it!"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, I did not get, how any of these lame ass, designed for a ten year old activities were supposed correct our 'disorderly behavior'.

"Everybody into your pairs, ill just be checking you have the correct equipment," He stated, starting to walk around.

Thank God we got to pick our own teams, I think Jonno realized that even if he did assign the partners, we would just ignore him anyway. So now I got to spend the next hour and a half, alone, in the woods, with my _boyfriend. _

God, how good did that sound.

_Boyfriend._

_My _boyfriend.

My super, hot boyfriend!

"All set?" Jonno asked, making his way over to us.

"Yup," replied Lucas, clasping my hand tight. He knew Jonno totally creeped me out.

"Good, looks like you've got all you need, you can be on your way," He instructed passing Lucas our first clue.

"Oh," He called, as we started to walk away, "And try to actually get the task done," He smiled, before patting me on the shoulder.

_Ew, Ew, Ew!_

"Uh," I said, brushing at my shoulder vigorously, "He is so….uh!"

"He is a bit, isn't he?" Lucas replied, laughing slightly.

"Its not funny, I hate that guy!" I exclaimed.

"That makes two of us."

"So what does the clue say?"

Lucas opened the envelope and then read aloud.

"Up a dirt path, around an old swing, you'll find me hidden, in a place birds sing…"

I quirked an eyebrow, "How creative." I said, as we continued to walk up the path we were already on.

"So uh, Nathan's like, your brother right?" I asked, trying my best to be nonchalant.

"Something like that," He replied.

"So, you guys talk and stuff, about like, chicks and stuff…is there anybody here, who may have caught his eye?"

"Are you into my brother?!" He asked, mock serious.

"Hell no!" I replied, smacking him on the shoulder.

"Well then, what is it?"

"Him and Haley, they seem to be getting alone great and all, and its just Hales is really crushed out on him, and I just wanna know if he's into her as well, coz I don't want her to get hurt," I explained.

I was honestly concerned for Haley. I mean, its not like I know Nathan or anything, but he just seems like one of those guy, who could get anybody he wanted.

And to me that made him look like a total player, and Haley didn't deserve to be played, at all.

"Trust me. She's not gonna get hurt. He's completely, 'crushed out,' as you call it, on her as well."

I squealed in excitement.

Luke covered his ears, "God, what!?"

"That is the cutest thing ever!" I told him.

"Um, I guess," He replied, not really getting it.

"Your such a guy."

"Well your such a girl."

"_I_ know." I replied, bumping him with my hip.

"Well heres the swing, I guess," He said, pointing to a plank of wood, hanging off of two pieces of rope.

"Well, that's not creepy at all," I said.

It looked like something straight out of a horror movie, where like, the ghost of a little girl would sit and swing, or something.

"This whole idea is lame." I pouted.

"I know, I bet the prize is like, a keychain or something," Lucas responded, sitting on the swing.

"Or like, Jonno _not _being weird for a day," I laughed, taking a seat in his lap. "Totally lame," I continued.

"Agreed."

"Wanna make out instead?" I smiled big at him.

"Well, I thought you'd never ask!" He quipped, as I leant forward and pressed my lips, firmly against his.

* * *

"Now I know that Peyton and Bevin still have a day left on dishes duty, but seeing as a certain twosome, decided to return last night, without any clues or answers, it looks like we have a new pair of kitchen hands!" Jonno yelled at our group, staring down Lucas and I the entire time.

We decided that making-out was way more fun than finding some lame ass clues in the middle of the bush, and therefore, decided not to participate.

We just waited until it was one, before walking back down to meet with the group.

"_Where are your clues?" Jonno interrogated us._

"_We just read them, and then threw them out," I reasoned._

"_Oh really, how convenient, seeing as on the bottom of every clue, written in bold print it said 'DO NOT DISCARD!'," Jonno hollered, as I shrunk behind Lucas._

Turns out our plan was a little flawed, after all.

Oh well, at least I would be doing time with Lucas!

"You will be doing breakfast, lunch and the dinner dishes, until the end of camp. Or until somebody screws up worse than the two of you."

"Whatever," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Is there a problem, Brooke?" Jonno asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, there is," I replied, my attitude problem coming into full swing, "I don't wanna do everybody's disgusting dishes, that's the problem!"

"Well maybe you should participate like everyone else!"

"Well maybe, you shouldn't make us do your lame-ass ghost hunts, that are designed for five year olds!" I screamed.

"There designed for all ages!" He argued back lamely.

"Yeah, well how the hell are they supposed to help us being like, un-disorderly, or whatever?!"

"They're for fun!"

"No they're not, they're just LAME!" I screamed.

I wasn't really even angry, I think everybody except Jonno could tell that.

It was just fun seeing how far you could push him.

"Go to your room!" He pointed out the door.

"Make me." I said, snottily flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"Do you want to go home, Brooke?"

"Do _you_ wanna go home?" I replied, trying to confuse him.

"What?"

It worked.

"That's what I thought!" I said, storming out the mess hall, leaving a speechless Jonno, and a camp full of hysterical teens.

**I know its short, its just a bit of a filler chapter.**

**Only two chapters to go! Review!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So that was a totally long break for an update. My bad. I had a little writers block. Lol, anyways I hope you enjoy the second last chap! How sad! Haha, reviews would be much appreciated!**

**Riot Girl**

"Brooke!"

"Next window, buddy," I heard from the bunks across from mine.

"Brooke!" The voice whispered again.

I smiled to my self, through the darkness, "Hi Luke."

"Hey, what are you doing?" He whispered, his head stuck into the room.

"Uh, sleeping." I replied, climbing down to stand in front of him.

"Not anymore, were going out!"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay lover boy, but incase it some how skipped your mind, were in the middle of the bush," I said, pronouncing the last part slowly, so he'd understand.

"Well, lover girl," he mimicked, "I know were in the bush, and that, is perfect."

"For what?" Okay, was there something he forgot to mention to me when we started going out? Like oh, I dunno, that he wants to take me into the woods at camp and kill me then eat my leg meat, as chicken?

"For a doof." Phew...I think.

"Say what now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"A doof." He repeated, playing with our linked fingers.

"Yeah, no, I heard you. What is that?"

"Its like a Rave." He explained.

"So why don't they just call it a Rave?"

"Because its only _like _a Rave," He countered.

"Right, I think I'll pass," I smiled at him apologetically.

"Reason?"

"Last time we snuck out, it didn't end so well."

"I remember it ending with an amazing kiss."

Oh yeah, I forgot that part.

I smiled at the thought, "Yeah but you know what I mean!" I whisper yelled, no wanting anybody to hear me talk about 'the forbidden street-sign incident.'

"Fine!" Lucas mock-huffed.

I swear he has no idea how hot he is when he does that.

"Sorry," I pouted, leaning in for a kiss.

"Last chance," He coaxed, his lips millimeters from my own.

'Sorry,' I mouthed, before kissing him quickly.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning….or, later in the morning," He said, starting to walk away

"Luke!" I called after him, causing him to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Stay here?" I half stated, half questioned.

His answer was clear when he climbed through the window.

"What time does Jonno wake you guys up?" He asked, climbing onto my bunk.

"Like 7.30, why?" I asked joining him.

"Coz, I wanna be outta here by then, coz he'll probably get off on seeing two people in bed together!" He exclaimed.

"Ugh, Luke gross!" I yelled, smacking him upside the head.

"What? He's creepy like that!" He defended.

"I know," I said, smacking him again.

"Okay now _that _was uncalled for!" He whisper yelled, attacking my ribcage.

"No! Seriously don't!" I squealed, trying to be quiet.

I knew the other girls were probably awake by now, well except for Haley who had been seen mysteriously going into Nathan's cabin earlier this evening.

Gee, wonder what she's up to?

Not.

Its weird, Haley never did strike me as the slut type. But then again these Scott boys, they have some weird-ass, yet totally hot effect on us.

Anyway, back to the note on hand, my hot boyfriends hands all over me.

"Seriously stop!" I said, trying to hold his hands back.

"What's in it for me?" He whispered.

"A kiss?" I pouted, receiving no response from him.

"Two kisses?"

This got an eyebrow raise.

"A million kisses?" I questioned, biting my bottom lip.

"Now your talking," He said, diving straight in to kiss me.

God, this boy was amazing, the way he kissed me never ceased to amaze. Its like the first time, every time. My breath is literally taken away. I cant think straight, and Im totally dizzy, with like, passion. Or something.

God I sound like a cheesy romance novel, sorry. But I cannot stress how amazing this guy is.

I was falling _so_ hard.

Things were starting to get a little, uh, heated, when a voice from across the way broke the atmosphere.

"Okay, if you guys have sex, while Im right here, I swear I will cut off my ears."

Good ole Peyton, she can always break the mood.

I reluctantly pulled away from Lucas, wiping my mouth.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

"Thanks Peyton, I _was _gonna get some," Luke said, some what sarcastically.

"No you weren't," I said, laying down to go to sleep.

"Yeah, who are you kidding?" Asked Peyton, leaving Lucas speechless.

I rolled my eyes into the darkness, before pulling him to me, and falling to sleep, to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

"Brooke come on!" Nathan called.

"No!" I shrieked, "Im not doing it!"

"Baby, please?" Luke tried to coax.

Everyone was standing below me, up to their waists in the water. Excluding Peyton, who had walked off, talking on her cell. I was standing on the bank, swinging back and forth on an old piece of rope, tied over the lake, to a tree.

I'd been dragged away, to some abandon part of the camp, where there laid a somewhat cleaner part of the lake.

Totally against my will, may I add.

"Come on, I mean even Haley jumped!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Hey!" Haley yelled in defence.

"What, Im just saying is all!" Haley turned away from Nathan, folding her arms across her chest.

"Baby, Im sorry!" He said, immediately apologizing.

_Whi-ipped. _

"Look Brooke, just jump!" Haley yelled, joining in on 'Everybody Against Brooke Day.'

"What the hell is this? Your picking Nathan over me Hales!?"

"Well actually, there's something we wanna tell you guys," She said biting her lip.

"Were going out!" Nathan exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her.

Lucas and I looked at one another, rolling our eyes.

Woah! That was _definitely _the shock of the century.

"Omigod, congrats you guys!" I said, full of fake enthusiasm, which they totally didn't pick up on.

"Thanks Brooke," They both smiled.

Ugh, as if the fact that they were together wasn't totally, completely obvious.

Just then Peyton stampeded out from wherever she was, a massive smiled etched on her face.

"Omigod! Omigod! Oh My God!" She screamed, getting louder each time.

"God, what?" I asked, hands over my ears.

"You's will never guess what! Ok, that was my Dad on the phone, and, Omigod, you know how I have to leave New York, well…."

"Your moving to Paris!?" I screamed, totally jealous.

"What? No!" She answered, scrunching up her face.

"Well?" Haley asked.

"North Carolina! Wilmington to be exact!" She shrieked.

"No effin way!" Haley yelled

"I know right? Its so close to Tree Hill, we'll practically be neighbors!"

"That's awesome Peyt," Lucas said.

Yeah, he had _better _just be saying that coz she's a good friend…

"Hey!" Peyton once again screamed, "What the hell is this?" She motioned, to Nathan and Haley, who had just broke apart from one another.

"Uh, well, were sort of dating!" Haley smiled.

"Aw, congrats you guys," She said.

"And even better, because Luke is moving back home, and he and Nate are brothers, we like, don't even have to break up at the end of camp!" Haley exclaimed.

Oh great, so now everybody is just one big happy non-family.

Oh wait, except for me. Who surprise, is being forced to live apart from the only guy she's ever loved/ Yeah that's right, I said love. So what, he's hot, and nice, and I love him.

Sue me.

Uh, all this happiness in one place was making me sick.

And uber jealous.

I jumped off the lame-ass, dodgy swing, back onto the bank, before storming off, and sitting on a rock, somewhere further in the woods, in a huff.

A couple of minutes later I heard somebody come searching for me.

"Chook?"

It was Lucas, and he was looking in the opposite direction.

"Im a girl, not a chicken," I said, smiling slightly.

"Its okay," He said, sitting next to me, taking my hand.

"No its not! Its not fair! You all get to stay together, and Im stuck over here, on the other side of the country from you's!"

"Brooke, I want you to know something," He told me.

I looked up from the floor, into his ice-blue eyes. He sounded so serious.

"I believe, that if two people are truly meant to be together, then no matter what life throws at them, they'll always find a way back to each ,"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah I do, and I believe, we're meant to be together."

I smiled, my broody was so sweet.

"Look baby, school is only another month after this camp, and then we can do whatever we want, and for me, that'll be coming back to Cali to see my one an only."

"Aw, Lucas!" I sighed, leaning in to kiss him. "I love you. Did you know that?"

"Not as much as I love you," He replied, gazing straight into my eyes.

Okay, could he get any sweeter. That has to be _the _cutest way for a boy to tell you he's in love with you.

"Ready to head back?" He asked, rubbing my leg absentmindedly.

"Finally!" I said exasperated, rolling my eyes jokingly.

* * *

When we finally got back (turns out we don't know our way around the camp as well as we'd like to think),

There was a meeting going on by the flag pole.

"Guess we missed the memo," Haley said.

"We bad." That was Nathan.

God he was a tool sometimes.

'Hey Brooke," Luke said, pulling me back from the others, who went to join to the group.

"Yeah?" I smiled up at him.

"Im really glad we still have four weeks together."

"Me too," I smiled widely, before placing a short and sweet kiss upon his lips.

"Come on," I said, pulling him to sit down, at the back of the group.

"Brooke, Lucas. Glad you could make it." Stated Jonno.

Okay, Ew! I swear he just winked at me.

I held onto Luke's hand tighter, totally, once again creeped out.

"Just the people we've been waiting for…."

* * *

**Only one chap to go.**

**Please review, they actually do inspire me lol!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Riot Girl**

**Sorry for the long break, blame total lack of inspiration. **

**Last chap, how devastating. Im thinking of starting another story, maybe.**

**Well hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you for your reviews, and lemme know if you liked the ending…Im not sure if I did. Anways!**

**Italics are flashbacks.**

"Okay, so, Im all packed," I said, looking at Peyton with what I knew was a helpless expression.

"Uh, Brooke! Don't look at me like that!" She whined.

"Like what?" I asked, innocently.

"I hate you, stop looking at me that way!" She shouted.

"Hey! Don't hate me, hate the bitch who's fault this is!" I defended.

"Oh believe, I do, an when I find out who it is, Im gonna whoop they're ass!"

"Oh I knew I loved you for _some _reason P.Sawyer!" I smiled, pulling the lanky blonde into a tight hung.

God, I cannot believe Im actually leaving this place.

I mean, don't get me wrong, its still a total hell hole.

But at least it grew to be a _fun _hell hole.

Peyton suddenly pushed me back, tears springing to her eyes.

God, was aI really _that _memorable?

"Okay, quit go, before I cant stop the water works!" She sniffled, ushering me away.

"Hey, Im gonna see you like, way soon anyway! Like, as soon as I get there, Ill leave to see you again!"

"As soon?" She laughed a little.

"Okay, well maybe in a few weeks!"

Truth was, as soon as my Mom's eyes left me, I was gonna bail.

Straight to the east.

Straight to Tree Hill.

"This sucks!" Peyton said, stomping her foot like a little girl.

"Uh, excuse me, at least you get Luke and Nate and Haley, Im stuck on the other side of the Fricken country while you get to live it up with all your friends!" I whined.

"I'd hardly say we're gonna live it up," Peyton laughed.

She had a point…but still.

"Anyways, there's only like, not even a term left of school, seeing as we spent three months here," Peyton reasoned.

"Score, right?" I said, high fiving her, before pulling her into another long hug.

_Everyone was sitting around the flagpole, which had now become the main congregation point._

_The tension was thick in the air. _

_Anybody with half a brain could tell something was up._

_Something big, and whatever it was, it was going down right now._

"…_Just the people we've been waiting for," Said Jonno._

"_Uh, why exactly?" Asked Lucas, leading Brooke to sit down._

"_Don't bother taking a seat Brooke, join me in front of the group," He said, a tiny smirked planted on his mouth._

"_What?" Brooke asked, rolling her eyes._

"_How about a little respect?" He shouted._

"_How about no!" Brooke retorted, giving him a glare. _

_She was over him, and his creep, try-hard pedophile like ways. _

_Jonno ignored her._

"_I take it you know why you here?"_

"_No," She answered, looking bored._

"_Okay, well then, let me ask you something," He asked, turning to grab something of a bench._

"_Okay, what?"_

_Jonno scowled, but didn't bother to justify her with a response._

"_Have you seen this sign before?" He asked, holding the, now infamous, __**Brookside **__street side._

"_Yeah."_

"_You have?" Jonno asked, his brow scrunched in confusing._

_Was she actually admitting it?_

"_Yeah, at that assembly you called, asking who stole it and all," Brooke replied, twirling her hair._

_She was trying to act nonchalant and careless, but secretly she was scared out of her wit._

"_Oh ok then. So you're a thief as well as a liar?" Jonno more stated than questioned. _

"_Excuse me!?" Brooke yelled, raising her eyebrow._

"_Roll the tape!" He yelled, as another counselor put a disc into a laptop, that was placed in front of everyone._

There was this strange, yet weirdly familiar screeching in my ears.

And it sounded like it was saying my name.

Oh God. Oh no.

She was here.

"Broooooke!" My Mom screamed, lunging at me.

At first I thought she was about ready to rugby tackle me to the ground, for screwing up once again.

But she just wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me tightly.

Wow, I cant believe it, she actually missed me.

"Okay, Mom, its getting hard to breath!" I gasped, finally being able to pull away.

"Sorry baby! I Just missed you so much!" She shrieked.

Well maybe you shouldn't have sent me here in the first place. Bitch.

"Aww I missed you too Mom!" I said, full of fake enthusiasm, that my Mom had always been oblivious to.

"I have a few people to say goodbye to Mom," I said motioning to my group of friends over my shoulder.

"Okay babe, Ill be in the car. Don't take too long, Kay." She said, kissing me on the head before picking up my bag, and taking it to the car.

I walked over to a sad group of people, standing around, looking restless.

God, now I was making everyone depressed.

"Brooke!" Haley whined, throwing her arms around me tightly.

"You have know idea how much Im gonna miss you!" She said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Well you wont have to miss me for too long!" I smiled, trying to be positive.

"Im gonna come see you guys so soon!" I said.

"Well Ill still miss you." That was Nathan.

Him and I never really got that close, but he was still an awesome guy.

"You too Nate," I pulled him into a hug. "Look after her," I whispered in his ear, before pulling back.

He smiled, reassuring me he would, and pulled a still teary Haley, into a hug.

"Oh God Brooke! I can't believe your going back to California!"

That was Bevin. Duh.

"Bev, we're _in _California." I said slowly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," I said hugging her goodbye.

Just then a red-headed, devil's advocate came into my eye line.

"Rachel," I said in monotone.

"Bitch," She replied, smirking.

I broke out into a smile, "Ill miss fighting with you." I told her.

She laughed bitterly, "Right, and Ill miss you ugly face."

"Ill miss you fat ass," I retorted, bitchiness evident in my tone.

"Well, if I never see you again, have a good life I guess." She said, trying not to sound _too _sentimental.

"You too Rachel."

"Bye Chook," She replied, sharply flicking my nose, and walking away!

"Ow!" I shouted, stomping my foot.

"Im gonna kick your ass!" I shouted after her, but she just waved me off.

_The disc loaded into the computer, and started playing a fuzzy screen, before switching to somebody filming._

_It was just of the ground, and somebodies really bad filming, but soon a dormitory was in site._

_It was the girls dorm._

_Giggling could easily be heard, and it got louder, and louder, as the cameraman got closer to the cabin._

_The wooden door was slowly, and tactfully pushed open, not a sound could be heard, except the loud giggles. _

_Suddenly four girls, sitting on a bed came into the camera's view._

_They were the source of the giggling, and they were clearly intoxicated._

"_Oh yeah, well what are you scared of then, Miss…Un-Clown-Scarer…." _

_The giggling died down and you could finally hear them talking._

_The brunette shook her head, and bit her lip, "Honestly?"_

"_Duh!" A dark-blonde laughed._

"_Of getting caught and getting kicked out," Replied the brunette._

"_Your not gonna get caught B!" That was a curly blonde._

"_Yeah, how are they gonna know its you?" Another blonde. Seemingly innocent, and obliviously chewing her hair. _

_The brunette girls jaw dropped, "My names on the sign!" She shouted._

"_Yeah spelled completely wrong. Seriously who is dumb enough to steal a street sign with their name spelled wrong on it?" Asked the curly blonde._

"_Ill tell ya who," She continued, "You, and Bevin."_

_The oblivious blondes head snapped up, "Hey!"_

_The screen went fuzzy, and then stopped playing. _

"Well this is it," I said, slowly trudging my way over to stand in front of my boyfriend.

He just stared down at me adoringly.

God I love him.

"Ill miss you so much," I stated, trying to hold back my tears.

"Ill miss you more," He replied, linking both his hands with mine.

"You better!" I joked, stepping in closer to him.

"Ill call you every day," I said.

"Promise?" He asked quietly, clearly as upset about this lame arangment as I was.

"Pinky," I said, extended my pinky and linking it with his own, before kissing my hand, as he did his.

"Goodbye pretty girl," He said sadly, pulling me into a heartfelt hug.

I couldn't stop the tears cascading down my face.

He pulled back.

"Baby, please don't cry."

"Sorry, I cant help it. Im gonna miss you so much!" I mumbled through my tears, before burying my face in his chest.

"Hey," He said, putting his finger under my chin, and lifting it so I face him.

"I love you Brooke."

"I love you more," I stated, biting my bottom lip.

"I doubt it," And with that he pulled me into one final kiss.

A farewell kiss.

A lust filled, anger-fueled, sad kiss.

As we pulled apart he smiled at me.

"See you soon babe."

"You too, gorgeous," He replied.

I leant up and place a final, sweet peck on his lips, before getting in the car, and waving my final goodbye.

"_So Brooke,"_

_Brooke rolled her eyes, "So Jonno."_

_He frowned, "Is there anything you'd like to confess to, or must I squeeze it out of you?"_

_Brooke looked at her friends and boyfriend, all sporting the same worried expression._

_They all knew this wasn't good._

_She knew it was over._

_The gig was up._

_She was screwed, over, finito. _

"_I stole the street sign," She whispered, her head down._

"_What? Speak up Brooke, cause' we cant hear you!" Jonno yelled._

"_I said, I stole the sign, ass!" She yelled back, into his face._

_Well, she was already busted anyway, she may as well let him know he was an ass._

_Jonno looked her dead in the eye._

"_Brooke Davis, you are to return to your dorm and pack your belongings. Your mother has been phoned, and is currently on her way to pick you up." He explained._

"_Your are no longer welcome at Lake Princeton Camp For Disorderly Teens."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes. _

"_You know," Jonno babbled on, "Every once in a while, we have somebody sent to us, who is so bad we don't stand a chance at helping them. And your one of them Brooke. Your just a disappointment." He scolded her. _

_Brooke once again rolled her eyes, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall. _

_She failed to noticed the red-head in the corner, grinning in satisfaction. _

"_Can I at least keep the sign?" She asked cockily, getting a laugh from the other kids._

"_Out!" Jonno screamed, as she walked away, with as much confidence as she could muster._

We'd been on the road for just over half an hour, and already my Mom was pissing me off.

You know what? I think she might actually be the route of my evildoings.

I mean she's just so annoying that I cant help but rebel!

She sighed loudly.

Great, that meant she wanted to talk.

"So, how's things?" I asked.

"Oh you know, same old, same old." She replied.

"Cool." I stated, staring out the window.

She sighed again.

"God! Mom, what?"

"I just missed you is all," She smiled sadly at me.

"Well that's your own fault for shipping me off there isn't it!" I yelled.

"Hey settle down! I was only saying." She semi-yelled back.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

It was quiet for another few minutes, as we continued our journey South.

"So, uh, when you get home, you'll notice a few things different."

"A few things like what?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Like everything in your room is gone…."

"Excuse me!" I yelled, interrupting her.

"….and is being shipped across the country," She continued as if I never spoke.

"What? Why?"

"Because Brooke, your going to live with your father." She said.

"What! Are you kidding me? That's bullshit, you said, that if I went to this stupid ass camp, that I didn't have to move!" I shouted.

This was absolute crap. She lied to me.

Flat out, straight to my face. She lied!

"Well that was the case, until once again you screwed up Brooke."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Its for you, to better yourself."

"Well I don't wanna better myself! I like me how I am!"

"Yeah, well not a lot of other people do Brooke!"

Ouch.

That was low.

Real low. Especially for a Mother.

"Coz you have _so _many friends!" I shot back, only to be completely ignored.

"I think you should get to know him."

"I don't wanna get to know him!"

"Well too bad."

I scoffed, I was pretty damn sure I wasn't gonna be able to sweet talk my way out of this one.

"Where does he live anyways?" I asked, my arms folded across my chest.

"Uh, North Carolina, a place called….Tree Hill, I think."

I perked up instantly.

A smile crept across my face.

And suddenly all thoughts of California were eliminated from my head.

_This place was gonna be AWESOME!!!_


End file.
